


Pen Pals

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Boys In Love, Consensual Underage Sex, First Love, M/M, Military, Minor Character Death, Pen Pals, Retirement, Supernatural Elements, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: Derek and Stiles become pen pals through a school project.  By the end of the project they have become best friends even though they are worlds apart.  What will happen when Stiles' dad retires and they move to Beacon Hills?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone out there by some strange chance downloaded this fic please let me know. I deleted chapter 7 because it started out exactly like 6 but I later realized that it wasn't like it in it's entirety. I normally would have it saved on my laptop or in my email. I don't have my laptop right now and somehow it's not saved in my email. Thank you in advance if you do have it. (-: If not then I have NO idea what I'm going to do because I barely remember what it was about. Lol.

Stiles was so excited about the Pen Pal program his English teacher had mentioned. He was a 13 year old American kid on Lask Air Base in Poland.  His dad was in the Air Force and as a joke had selected Poland as one of the places he wanted to be stationed.  He wasn’t impressed when he was sent there but went anyway.  Now he tells people it was the best thing that he ever did because that’s where he met Claudia Gizinski his wife and Stiles’ mom.  She was from a small town near the base and was a civilian employee.  They fell in love instantly according to both of his parents.  One year after they met they were married and a little over a year after that they had Stiles.  But Stiles wasn’t his legal name, no of course it couldn’t that simple.  John Patrick Stilinski and Claudia Agata Gizinski Stilinski had to name their son Stanislaw Alesky Stilinski.  He was doomed.  Of course Stanislaw was his great grandfather’s name so he couldn’t disparage it in any way.  But he didn’t have to like it so he came up with Stiles.  It was much easier.

Enough about himself though. He was _finally_ going to be able to communicate with someone his age or around his age in the United States through a Pen Pal program and he couldn’t be happier.  They were to write generic letters telling about themselves and where they lived.  Someone on the American side would choose a letter from the pack and write back.  Stiles was hoping it was someone interesting and silently hoping it was a boy since he had discovered his attraction to them.  Anyway, he wrote his letter and put his address on the envelope.  He knew it would take a few weeks to get a response considering how far it had to go.

On the other end of the Pen Pal program was Derek Hale. A 14-year-old freshman at Beacon Hills High School in Beacon Hills California.  He had never met anyone from a foreign country so he was quietly excited about his class participating in the program.  The day the letters arrived was probably the second most exciting day of the school year.  The first being the day he made the basketball team.  He knew he wouldn’t play much as a freshman but he was on it and that was all that mattered.

His teacher had lain the letters on her desk and let them choose one on their own. He stood at the desk with a few of his classmates; Lydia Martin, Jackson Whitmore and Vernon Boyd.  Boyd was Derek’s best friend so they stood side by side looking at all of the envelopes.  Four different countries and over 100 letters to pick from.  Several caught his eye and he reached for one of them when Jackson slapped his hand out of the way and snatched it up.

“Guess those werewolf reflexes aren’t all they’re cracked up to be.” Jackson smirked as he waved the letter in Derek’s face.

Derek just waved it off and waited until the asshole walked away before reaching for another one. This one he found interesting because it had little drawings all over it and the senders name was Stiles. _Who the hell names their kid Stiles?_ He asked himself as he waited for Boyd to pick one too.  He wasn’t as thrilled as Derek but it was mandatory participation.

They went back to their desks and Derek flipped the letter over and over in his hands, scanning each marking. It was sent from Lask Air Base in Poland.  They were supposed to read them immediately and start their return letter during class.  Derek wanted to open his at home where he could read it in private. 

He knew Ms. Blake would be distracted enough from watching the rest of the class pick theirs that he could fake writing a letter for a while so that’s what he did. The bell finally rang and he rushed out to catch a ride home with his sister Laura.  She was a Junior and their parents had bought her a car, a beautiful black Camaro to be exact.  Most of his friends that had older siblings were very vocal about how they hated having to drive them around but not Laura.  She was the best and she was in line to be the next Alpha in their family so she embraced her responsibility.  They even had to pick up their sister Cora and their cousin Maggie at the Junior High before heading home.

Derek grabbed a snack and drink from the kitchen before running up to his room, thankful his mother wasn’t home yet so she wouldn’t stop him to ask how his day was. He closed and locked his door, sisters were a pain no matter how cool they were, and settled on his bed before pulling out the letter.

He smiled as he opened it and began reading the perfect penmanship. Apparently, Stiles was only his nickname and his legal name was unpronounceable but translated to Stanley Alexander.  He tried saying it but just shook his head and moved on.  Derek could understand calling himself Stiles.  Stiles was 13, a year younger than Derek, born on the base his dad was stationed on.  He’d never been to the states but had dual citizenship.  Derek knew it wasn’t much but he was intrigued so he immediately began his response.  He was surprised when his mother called him down for dinner.  He looked up and shook his head, he’d been writing for two hours.  He really hoped that Stiles didn’t think something was wrong with him.

Talia smiled when Derek walked into the dining room. “Hi honey!  How was your day?”

Derek hugged his mom and took his seat. “It was good.  We got our pen pal letters today.”

She knew how excited her son was about it. “So you got a good letter?”  Derek nodded excitedly.  “That’s great sweetie.  What’s their name and where are they from?”

“His name is Stiles he lives in Poland but he’s American.” Derek said after he swallowed his food.  “His name isn’t actually Stiles though.  It’s something very hard to say so he gave himself a nickname.  I think it’s from his last name which is Stilinski.”

“So I’m guessing you were locked away in your room writing Stiles back?” His mom asked with a little smile on her face.

Derek blushed and ducked his head. “Yes ma’am.”

Cora snorted and received a stern look from their mom. “There’s nothing wrong with you being excited about it sweetie and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”  She gave a meaningful look to her daughters.

“Thanks mom.” Derek said quietly.  Talia was just happy that he was trying.  Her son was unbelievably shy and she wasn’t surprised because of how outspoken his sisters were.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about everyone else’s day and what their schedules were like for the rest of the week. Derek found himself looking in the mailbox every day for a letter from Stiles.

Stiles received his letter fourteen days after he sent his. That was the thing that sucked, mail took way too long.  His pen pal’s name was Derek Hale, he lived in a small town in California, and he was a werewolf.  Stiles found that to be the most exciting part.  Werewolves came out into the public right before he was born.  His father worked with a few and they were pretty cool guys.

Derek was a freshman in high school and had just made the basketball team. He had an older sister that would become their Alpha one day and a younger sister that was apparently just a huge pain.  His letter was six pages long and Stiles had a feeling it would’ve been longer.

He waited until after dinner to start his response. The exchange lasted longer than the assignment and Stiles found himself with a new friend.  By the end of the summer they were sending pictures to each other. 

Derek found himself searching the Preserve for the best place to make a video for Stiles. His favorite spot was this large rock that overlooked the city but it was occupied buy Jackson Whitmore and his girlfriend Lydia.  Derek took off before Jackson could see him and accuse him of being a peeping tom. 

Stiles’ dislike for living on a military base was usually just a mild frustration but now that he was trying to find a place, a cool place to make a video for Derek it was an extreme frustration and he wasn’t allowed to go off base without one of his parents. But he eventually talked one of the wolf airmen to let him sit in the cockpit of one of the C-130H-Hercules.  It was one of the coolest transport planes Stiles had ever seen.

They had moved from letters to emails and that’s how they corresponded now. Both were nervous about talking on Skype and had admitted as much in their emails.  It took them 18 months of letters, emails, videos, and photos to finally get the courage to Skype. 

Stiles locked himself away in his room and begged his parents not to bother him unless the house was on fire. They laughed and teased him until he closed the door in their faces.  Derek was having equally as much trouble from his sisters.  He never thought he’d be thankful to have a sound proof room.

Poland was nine hours ahead so they made sure to schedule their Skype time on a weekend.

 Derek set up his laptop and got comfortable.  Stiles stacked up pillows and set his laptop up.  He pulled up Skype and called Derek.

Derek jumped when Skype pinged a call. He smiled and blew out a deep breath when he saw Stiles’ face.  He clicked Accept.  “Hey.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles practically squealed and pointed at the screen.  “You have the cutest bunny teeth!”  Derek blushed and ducked his head.  “Oh no!”  Stiles realized what he said and flinched.  “I’m sorry.  I have to warn you that I have no filter.”

Derek chuckled as he looked up and smiled. “It’s ok.”  He smiled even bigger.  “I hear that a lot actually.”  He looked at Stiles, _really_ looked at him, live and almost in person.  “You have the most amazing eyes and…and your moles.”

Stiles covered his face and blushed horribly at the almost reverent words coming from Derek. “ _Derek._ ”  He whined a little.  “You don’t have to say that.”

They had established the fact that they were attracted to each other in their second round of pictures when Derek had his mom take some of him playing in his first game. Stiles already talked to Derek more than anyone else in his life and felt drawn to him.  The pictures only made him fall harder.

“I mean it.” Derek said, breaking him out of his thoughts.  “Stiles.”  They stared at each other for a few long seconds, both smiling shyly.  “Do you think we’ll ever get to meet in person?”

Stiles really hadn’t expected that question. “I hope so.”  He shrugged a little.  “I don’t plan on staying here after I graduate.  I could come to California.”

Derek smiled brightly. “That would be great.  Or I could come to Poland.”

“ _Or…”_ Stiles said hopefully.  “Maybe we could meet somewhere completely different?”

They got lost in talking about the places they’d like to see and what they’d do. They ended up spending three hours talking and when Derek started to fall asleep Stiles said they should call it a night.  Their Skype talks became a regular weekend thing.

Stiles was going to get the surprise of his life a few months later. He came home from school and his parents were waiting in the kitchen.  “Hey son!”  His dad called out when he walked by.

Stiles stopped short and looked into the kitchen, surprised to see his dad home so early. “What’s going on?”

Claudia waved for him to come into the kitchen. “We have some news sweetie.”

Stiles walked in slowly and sat in his usual spot. “What do you mean?  What…what _kind_ of news?”

John couldn’t hold back his smile. “Well, I’ve been thinking for a while and I’ve decided that I’m retiring.  From the Air Force.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “What?  Really?”  His parents nodded.  “So uhh…what does this mean?”

“We’re going home son.” John said with fondness in his voice.  “We’re going back to where I grew up.”

Stiles jumped up from the table. “We’re going to Beacon Hills?”  John nodded again.  “But…”  Stiles really couldn’t process this information.  “I don’t…”  His hands flailed around a little.

“Hurry honey.” His dad said with a smirk.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him speechless.  We need to write it down somewhere.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his dad. “Why there?”

“Well.” His dad said scratching his chin.  “I have a friend back there that I have been talking to since I decided it was time and he has a job for me.  He needs a deputy in his department.”

Stiles paced the kitchen and thought about what he’d just been told. “Are we going to be ok?”

John reached out for his son and pulled him close. “We’re going to be fine son.  My friend is going to retire in a year.  He’s going to introduce me to the right people and help me become the next Sheriff.  So we’re going to be fine.”

Stiles nodded as he listened. _Beacon freaking Hills. Derek._ “Ok.  So when are we leaving?”

“We have a month and a half before everything is finalized. We’ll spend that time packing up.”  His mom spoke for the first time.

“How do you feel about this mom? This is your home.”   Stiles couldn’t imagine leaving his family like that.

Claudia smiled sweetly. “Oh honey.  Where ever you and your father are is my home.”  She leaned over and kissed her husband.  “I’m very excited about this new adventure.”

Stiles was excited and nervous. He hadn’t told his parents where Derek lived, mostly because he hadn’t really thought about it.  “This is going to be fun.” 

They talked a little longer about packing and what they were taking with them. Stiles wanted to Derek so badly but he also wanted to surprise him.  In almost two months he would not only be in the same country but same state _and_ city as Derek.

“You look particularly happy today.” Derek said at their next Skype session.  “What’s going on?”

Stiles shrugged and gave Derek a dimpled smile. “Nothing serious.”  He looked up through his lashes.  “Just my dad talking about retiring.”

Derek gasped and his mouth fell open. “Seriously?”  Stiles nodded.  “That’s great!”

“I think so too.” Stiles said honestly.  He wanted so badly to tell Derek the whole truth but surprising him was much more appealing. 

They talked about what else was going on in their lives. Derek was excited about Fall.  It was his favorite time of the year.  “Lydia is having a Halloween party like she has for the last few years.  I wish you were here.  You’d love it.  We’d…you’d have so much fun.”

“I’m sure _we_ would.”  Stiles said playfully.  “What are you going to dress up like?”  

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know.  She’s making everyone wear masks like from masquerades.  Maybe I’ll just Beta shift and wear that.”

Stiles had seen Derek’s Beta wolf and he loved it almost as much as Derek’s regular face. “You’ll look amazing.  Who knows…”  Stiles paused and swallowed hard as he said.  “…you might find your little Red Riding Hood.”

Derek snorted and scoffed. “I already found mine and he’s…he’s in Poland.  At least for now.”

“Derek.” Stiles almost whined because as much as that’s what he wants maybe they won’t be as compatible as they seem to be.  “I know we haven’t really…”  He sighed and closed his eyes.  “…we haven’t talked about…us or if there is an _us_.”  He looked up at Derek.  “I’m not saying that I don’t want it because…god I really do but…but what _if …”_

“Stiles.” Derek said firmly, almost demanding his attention.  “Shut your face.”  He said with a fond smile.

Stiles burst out laughing. “Bossywolf.”  He finally recovered from his laughing fit.  “Seriously Der.”  He sobered up and locked eyes with him.  “I just don’t want you giving up someone that you like because of what we have.  We’re literally worlds away from each other.”

Derek’s face scrunched up in frustration. “Stiles.”

Stiles flapped his hand. “Yeah.  Yeah.  I know.”   He lowered his voice to mimic Derek’s. _“Shut your face.”_

Derek laughed this time and nodded. “Exactly.”

“You’re such a Sourwolf.” Stiles chuckled. 

Derek would never admit it but he loved all of Stiles’ wolf names. He couldn’t wait to meet him in person.

Stiles managed to keep their location from Derek. It took two months to have everything set and they had a military transport back to the U.S.  Stiles had finally confided in his mom about Derek.  She understood his reluctance to tell him and supported his decision.

Stiles walked into Beacon Hills High two days after they arrived. He was so nervous that he couldn’t eat anything.  He had already been given his class list but had to check in at the office.  The principle walked him to his first class.  “Everyone, I ‘d like for you all to welcome a new student.  This is Stiles Stilinski.  He just moved here with his parents from Poland.”

Stiles waved nervously. “Hi.”

The teacher directed him to an empty seat next to a shaggy haired guy that literally looked like an excited puppy. “Hi!  I’m Scott McCall.”

Stiles shook his hand. “Hi.  Nice to meet you.”

Scott was in all of Stiles’ morning classes and stuck with him after making sure it was ok. Stiles even sat with him during lunch.  Scott sat outside with his girlfriend Allison and a few of their friends; twins named Ethan and Aiden, Ethan’s boyfriend Danny, Allison’s best friend Kira, and a tall blonde boy named Isaac.

It was the best lunch Stiles had ever had. He looked around for Derek but never saw him.  After lunch he was on his way to his AP Lit class when Scott bumped his shoulder.  “You should come to Lydia’s Halloween party tonight.  The entire school is invited.”

He had already considered crashing so he could see Derek. He was going to hide behind the required mask and see how things went.  “You sure it’ll be ok?”  Scott nodded with his goofy grin plastered all over his face.  “Yeah.  Ok.  Sounds like fun.”

“Awesome!” Scott bounced with happiness.

Stiles rushed home after school to try to put something together for a costume. His mom walked in on him throwing things around his room and offered her help.  By the time Scott rang his doorbell Stiles was dressed fancier then he had ever been.  He was wearing black dress pants, a deep red button up, and a black vest.

Scott had picked up a mask for him and Stiles laughed when he saw it. “Zorro huh?”

“Sorry dude.” Scott shrugged.  “It was all that was left.”

Stiles slipped it on. “It’s perfect.  Thanks man.”  He clapped Scott on the shoulder.  Before he left he introduced Scott and Allison to his mom.

“Be home by one sweetie. If you guys need a ride please call me.”  She said as she hugged her son and pushed him towards the door.

Stiles hugged her tight one more time. “I promise mom.  Love you.”  Twenty minutes later they were walking up the driveway to a beautiful big house.  “Wow.  This place is…nice.”

Scott nodded as they walked. “Yeah.  The Martin’s have a lot of money but Lydia is pretty cool.  Smart as hell.  A little sassy but really cool.”

“Great.” Stiles sucked in a deep breath as they reached the door.  “So everyone from school is going to be here huh?”

 Scott smiled like a big puppy and nodded as he opened the door.  “Yep.  It’s the biggest best party of the year besides her birthday and New Year’s Eve.”

 He followed Scott around as he said hi to everyone.  He kept his eye out for Derek as they made their way through the house.  Allison broke him out of his thoughts.  “There’s Lydia.  We should say hello.”

Stiles followed them and his heart leapt into his throat when they stopped in front of the small group. “Hey Lyds.”  He heard Allison say.  “Great party.”

He watched the strawberry blonde smile and flick her hair. “Of course it is.”  She hugged Allison and swatted Scott on the shoulder.  “Glad you guys could make it.”  Her eyes fell on Stiles.  “Who is this?”

Scott motioned to Stiles. “He’s the new guy.  Just moved here from Poland.”  Stiles watched as Derek’s head jerked up and towards them.  “Lydia Martin this is Stiles Stilinski.  Stiles this is Lydia, her boyfriend Jackson.”  Lydia shook Stiles’ hand and Jackson sneered.  “Don’t mind him.  He has absolutely no manners.  The rest of the group is Vernon Boyd, his girlfriend Erica Reyes, and…”  That’s when everyone noticed that Derek was standing just feet from Stiles.

Stiles felt like he was going to be sick he was so nervous.  “Surprise?”  It came out as a question.

“Stiles?” Derek whispered in disbelief.  “Really?”

Stiles nodded as he took off his mask.  “Really.”

Everyone had questions but could see this wasn’t the time for it so they left them alone.  Derek pulled his mask off.  He still looked like he couldn’t believe that Stiles was there.  “Am I dreaming?”

Stiles stepped closer and shook his head.  “No.”  He reached out for the young man in front of him.  “Are you mad?”

Derek broke out in a smile.  “Are you kidding?”  He grabbed Stiles by the wrist and led him out the closest door.  "I can't believe you're really here."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek pulled them to the furthest corner of the house. “I can’t believe you’re really here.”  He said as they stopped.

Stiles was still nervous even though Derek seemed to be happy to see him. “Are you sure you’re not mad?”  The smile and excited headshake was enough to convince him.  Derek started shifting back and Stiles stopped him.  “No.  Don’t.  Please?”  He reached for his face.  “I wanna see.”  Derek brought his Beta shift back with his head down.  “Hey.”  Stiles said softly as he tilted his head up.  “You don’t have to hide from me.”  He cupped Derek’s face with both hands and began running his fingers slowly over Derek’s face.  “You are so beautiful Der.”  His journey ended with the tips of his fingers touching Derek’s fangs.  “God.  I didn’t think I was ever going to get to see you in person.”

“Me either.” Derek said quietly, lips inches from Stiles’.  He’d only shown his Beta form to two people before Stiles.  One was a girl named Paige when he was 13.  She didn’t mind it but her family moved away not long after.  The other was an older girl named Kate.  She called Derek a freak and made fun of him for weeks.  That was right around the time his friendship with Stiles began to grow past the assignment for school.  “You uhh…”  He cleared his throat as he watched Stiles.  “You don’t mind?”

Stiles smiled as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “Are you kidding?”  Derek was frowning as he shook his head.  “Someone hurt you?”  Derek didn’t need to respond, Stiles could see it on his eyes.  “Well screw them.  I’ll rip their throat out.”  He smiled wickedly.  “With your teeth.”

Derek burst out laughing. “You are an idiot.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “But umm…I’m your idiot?”

It came out as a question and Derek blinded him with a smile.  “Yes you are.”

“Can I ki…” That’s as far as Stiles got before Derek was pressing his lips to his.

It was light and chaste but the most amazing kiss either had ever experienced. Derek pulled back and Stiles’ eyes were still closed.  “Stiles?”  He whispered as he watched the young man in front of him.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and his face practically split in a grin. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Derek breathed out with his own grin splitting his face.

Stiles pulled him back in and pressed his lips to Derek’s again. This time he flicked his tongue out against Derek’s.  Derek groaned and let him in willingly.  Neither had much experience kissing but it didn’t matter.  They were going to perfect the hell out of it together.

“I found my little red riding hood.” Derek whispered as he moved his lips down Stiles’ neck.  “You taste so amazing Stiles.  Fuck.”  He kept kissing and nipping.

 _“Derek.”_ Stiles moaned as he tangled his fingers in Derek’s hair. 

Derek pressed his body against Stiles’ as he continued to kiss his pale beautiful skin. _“God Stiles.”_ One hand slipped down to grip his ass. _“You’re so fucking beautiful.”_

Just as they were starting to rut against each other the door they came out of flew open and they broke apart. Derek dropped his head on Stiles’ shoulder and huffed.  Stiles started laughing and Derek joined him.

“I’m so freaking glad my dad retired.” Stiles pulled Derek’s head up and greeted him with a smile.  

“Me too.” Derek said as he kissed him softly.

They eventually joined the party and danced for a while. Stiles was worried about what Derek’s friends would think until he saw Ethan and Danny.  No one even blinked an eye so he curled up against Derek and that’s where he stayed until Derek drove him home.

Derek found himself knocking on the Stilinski’s front door the next afternoon. Stiles’ mom answered with a warm smile.  “You must be Derek.”

“Yes ma’am.” Derek nodded shyly.

Mrs. Stilinski stepped out of the way. “Come on in.” 

Derek stepped inside as Stiles came bounding down the stairs. “Hey.”  Stiles’ smile wiped a bit of Derek’s nerves away.  “Mom. This is Derek Hale.  Derek, this is my mom Claudia.”

“Hello ma’am.” Derek said as he shook her hand.  “It’s very nice to finally meet you.”

Stiles had spent all of that morning telling his parents about Derek and that he was the pen pal that he had been talking to for two years. They were happy for their son and told him that he should invite Derek over that afternoon.

They spent some time with his parents before his dad left for his shift. “I’m sure you want to go upstairs and show Derek your room.”  She waved the boys away and they didn’t waste any time.

“Sorry about my room.” Stiles said as they walked in.  He still had boxes everywhere.

Derek scoffed as he pulled Stiles in for a kiss. “I could care less about the state of you room.”  They made out for a while before Stiles’ mom called them downstairs for something to eat.  “I’ll help you unpack after we eat if you want.”

“Hel…” His mom glared at him and he cleared his throat.  “Sorry mom.  I mean I would love that.  Thank you.”  Stiles said as he blushed.

After they ate they went upstairs to unpack Stiles’ room. Derek was surprised that Stiles had some of the pictures he’d sent him in frames.  “You framed pictures of me?”

Stiles shrugged as he put them on top of his dresser. “I don’t know.  Is that weird?”  He sees Derek’s raised eyebrows.  “It’s weird.”  His shoulders slumped.  “I just…”

Derek stopped him with a kiss. “I think it’s cool.  We should get some of us together.”

“Really?” Stiles said as he grinned brightly.

Derek chuckled and nodded. “Yeah.”  He pulled out his phone and pulled Stiles close while he held it out.  “Smile.”

Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek’s waist. “Der?”

Derek looked down as he pressed the button. When they looked at the picture both laughed.  They were smiling like fools at each other.  “Do you think it would be ok if we went somewhere?”

“Absolutely.” They unpacked a few more things then went downstairs.  “Mom.”  He called out as they walked into the living room.  “Derek and I are going to go for a drive.  We’ll be back later.”

Claudia smiled up at her son and his friend. “Sounds great sweetie.  Are you guys going to be back for dinner?”

Derek and Stiles exchanged looks. “I’d like to take you to dinner if that’s ok?”

Stiles looked down at his mom who nodded. “Ok.  Sounds great.”

Derek had talked, more like begged and offered to do Laura’s chores for a week, so he could borrow her car. He took Stiles to the rock outlook.  “This is one of my favorite places.”  The sun was minutes away from setting when they settled on the rock.

“It’s beautiful here Der.” Stiles said in awe as he looked out over the city.  “I can see why you love it.”

Stiles took his phone out and snapped a few more pictures. What neither saw was the figure in the trees watching them.  After the sun set Derek drive them to his favorite diner.  “They have the best curly fries in town.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles groaned.  “That’s like my favorite food in the world.”  They got their food and Stiles shoved a fry in his mouth.  The moan made Derek squirm.  “Holy shit!”  Stiles moaned.  “These are _amazing_.”

“Told ya.” Derek smirked as he ate some of his own.

They talked about everything they could think of while they ate. “Can I ask you something important and possibly none of my business?”

Derek was a little surprised but he’d tell Stiles anything. “Of course.”

“Umm.” Stiles shoved more food in his mouth before he said anything.  “Well, I was wondering…who else is like a…werewolf?”

Derek smiled and reached over the table to take Stiles’ hand. “That’s not a big deal.  So wolves are in packs.  My mom is our Alpha, our leader.  The rest of us are Betas.  There are also Omegas but those are wolves without packs.  Our pack is made up of people outside of our family too that either didn’t have an Alpha anymore or wanted a new one.  Boyd, Erica, Scott, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden; they’re all wolves.  They were bitten by a couple of rouge Alpha’s last year.  My mom brought them in to teach them what it’s like.  Kira is a Kitsune, a fox spirit like her mother.  Lydia is a Banshee, she sees death.  Jackson wants to be turned be we take the bite very seriously.  It’s a gift.  Oh.  Also, Deputy Parrish that works with your dad is a Hellhound.  We are still trying to figure out exactly what that means since no one has ever heard of one.”

Stiles’ jaw hung open as he listened to Derek talk like it was no big deal. “Wha…wha…”  He swallowed hard.  “What about Danny and Allison?”

“Danny is human but knows about everyone and Allison is a hunter.” He frowned a little at that.  “Her family used to be in the business of killing our kind but after her mother was killed by the rogue Alphas that her grandfather and aunt set loose on the city they switched sides.”

“Wow.” Stiles mouthed as he processed everything.  “So uuh…”  He scratched his fingers through his hair.

Derek was a little nervous now. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly.  “Yeah.  I’m just…thinking about everything.”

“Have you changed your mind about us? About me?”  Derek asked quietly as he looked down at his half eaten food.

Stiles’ head flew up and he took in Derek’s posture; slumped shoulders and drawn face. “Oh god no!”  He jumped up and walked to Derek’s side, sliding in next to him.  “Never Der.”  He pulled Derek’s hands out of his lap and held them tightly.  “You are so amazing and gorgeous.  There’s _nothing_ that could make me change my mind.”  He kissed the corner of Derek’s mouth.  “I’ve been waiting two years for this.”

Derek turned in his seat and cupped his face. “Me too.”  They kissed a little then went back to eating their food.  When Derek walked Stiles to his door he said.  “I want you to come over and meet my family.”

Stiles’ stomach flipped. “Will they care about…us?”

Derek shook his head. “My sister Laura is gay.  She has been with the same woman since they were in high school.  She’s actually one of our teachers, Jennifer Blake.”

Stiles had her for Lit. “That’s cool and I would love to meet your family.”  He bit his lip as Derek smiled.

“Great.” Derek leaned in and kissed him. “I’ll talk to them.”  He kissed Stiles again.  “I’ll call you later.”

Derek practically floated into his house. His mom and dad were sitting in the living room watching _The Late Show._ “Hey honey!  How was your day?”

Derek walked into the living room and stood by the sofa. “It was great.  I took Stiles to Jerry’s for the curly fries.  I also took him to the rock overlook.”

His dad looked up at him and winked. “Good job on the first date son.  When do we get to meet this young man of yours?”

Derek blushed at his dad’s words. “Well umm…”  He ran his fingers through his hair.  “I was thinking maybe he could come over for dinner.  Maybe tomorrow night?”

“Sure thing sweetie.” His mom said happily.  “I’ll make my famous pizzas.”

Derek sat on the table in front of his parents. “I told Stiles about us.”  His parents frowned, telling about them being wolves was still a tricky thing.  “I only told him because his dad worked with wolves in the Air Force and he’s totally cool about them.”  He touched his face where Stiles had earlier when he was Beta shifted.  “He loves my Beta.”

“We trust you sweetie.” His mother said calmly.  “Even though wolves are known about there are still people out there that want to hurt us.”

His dad nodded with her. “We’d love to meet him son.  So go let him know you’re home and that we look forward seeing him tomorrow night.”

He hugged both of his parents and ran upstairs to tell Stiles the news. They talked until Stiles fell asleep.  The next morning Derek ran in the preserve with his family.  After they ran they ate breakfast then Derek did some homework.  He was getting antsy so he took his bike over to the Stilinski house.  He stood under the tree outside of Stiles’ room and text him. _Are you home?_

Stiles was elbow deep in a report for his history class when his phone pinged with a text from Derek. He smiled as he answered. _Yep._

Derek’s fluttering stomach calmed to a low buzz. _Open your window._

Stiles fell off his bed as he tried to get up. Seconds later he was looking out to find Derek in the tree outside his room.  “What the…?”  He laughed as he stepped back and let Derek in.  “Hey.”

Derek chuckled as he climbed through. “Hi.”  He straightened up and smirked at his boyfriend.  “I hope you don’t mind me showing up.”

“Are you kidding?” Stiles said as he practically jumped into Derek’s arms.  “I know I just saw you last night but I missed you.”

Stiles kissed Derek breathless. “Fuck Stiles.”  Derek panted as he pulled away.  “I missed you too.”

As they were kissing Stiles’ dad knocked on the door. “Everything ok Stiles?”

“Everything’s good dad.” He walked over and opened the door.  “It was just Derek crawling through my window.”

John shook his head and laughed. “We have a front door son.  You can use it you know?”

Derek blushed and ducked his head. “Yes sir.  I’m sorry.”

John clapped him on the shoulder. “No need to apologize for trying to be romantic son.”  He winked at both of them.  “If you need snacks the kitchen is full.  Your mom and I are going to the movies then we’re going to grab a bite.”

“Have fun.” Stiles hugged his dad.  “See you guys later.”

“Bye Dad.” “Bye Sir.”  The boys called as Stiles’ dad left the room.

Stiles pulled his computer chair over to his bed and sat his laptop on it. “Want to watch some movies?”

“Yeah. Sure.”  Derek sat beside him as Stiles pulled up his Netflix account. 

Stiles logged in and they settled back on his bed cuddled up with their arms around each other. Halfway through the movie Stiles went downstairs to get drinks and snacks.  When he came back up Derek was stretched out on his bed.  He tripped as he walked in seeing Derek so comfortable in his bed. 

Derek went to sit up and Stiles stopped him. “No.  Wait.”  Derek laid back down and Stiles walked over to him.  “I…I kind of like seeing you like this.”  Stiles whispered as he climbed on the bed and straddled Derek.  “Yeah.”  His hands wandered up Derek’s chest.  “I really like it.”

Derek sucked in a deep breath as their bodies made contact. “Jesus Stiles.”  His hands landed on Stiles’ hips as he pushed his hips up.  “You feel so good.”

Stiles pushed his hips down as he pulled his shirt up over his head. “I…I want to see you Der.”

“Fuck yeah.” Derek groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.  He pulled his shirt off and pulled Stiles down for a kiss. 

Stiles pushed Derek back and started kissing him. “You are so beautiful.  I can’t believe you’re with me.”

Derek tugged on his hair to make him look up. “You have no idea how amazing you are.”  He managed to roll them over without falling off the bed.  “I’ve never…I’ve never been with anyone Stiles but I want it to be you.”

Stiles was practically shaking. “Yes.  Me too.”  He raised up and kissed Derek.  “I haven’t either and I want it to be you too but…”

Derek kissed him softly. “It doesn’t have to be today Stiles or this week or this month.”  He smiled as he nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck.  “I just want you to know that when you’re ready that I’m ready too.”

Not being ready for the full sexual experience didn’t stop them from making out for a while. They undressed down to their boxers and eventually redressed in case they fell asleep and Stiles’ parents came home.  Stiles’ mom looked in on them when they got home.  They were passed out on Stiles’ bed, cuddled up to each other with the newest Star Trek movie playing.  She woke them up and sent Derek home.

Monday brought another day of school and Stiles couldn’t wait. Derek was at his locker when he walked up.  “Morning.”  He said with a huge smile on his face.

“Morning.” Stiles said back, cheeks tinted red thinking about the night before.

Stiles packed everything he’d need for his first three classes then took Derek’s hand as they walked to their homerooms. “I have basketball practice today after school.”  Derek said as they stopped outside of Stiles’ class.  “I was wondering if you might want to come watch.”

“I’ll be there.” Stiles said as he kissed Derek’s cheek.

Derek and his wolf rumbled with happiness. “Great.”  He kissed Stiles back.  “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

They walked to every class together and ate lunch at the same table. Stiles sat in the bleachers of the gym as he watched Derek practice.  Erica and Lydia sat with him to watch Jackson and Boyd.  Stiles loved his new school and town more than he ever thought he would.  The weeks went by and he and Derek became closer and closer.  Thanksgiving was quickly approaching and Derek’s family invited Stiles and his family to their house.  The whole pack was going to be there. 

Stiles was a little overwhelmed at how many people were there and how much food was cooked. His mom had made her famous cheesy garlic mashed potatoes.  It was one of Stiles’ favorite things, almost a meal in itself.

They were going around the table saying what they were thankful for. Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand as he said.  “I’m thankful for the pen pal program that allowed me to meet Derek.  I’m also thankful that my dad retired and we moved back to his home town so that I could actually be with Derek.”

Derek blushed horribly. “I’m thankful for all of that too and I’m thankful that my family is so accepting.”

“Always darling.” Talia said from her place at the head of the table.  “We love our children unconditionally and we are so happy to have the Stilinski’s as part of our family.”

Claudia and John left Stiles at the Hale’s with Derek’s promise to have him home before midnight. Derek loved his pack but was glad to see most of them go so he could have some quiet time with Stiles.  It was the first day of Thanksgiving break that they had been able to really spend time together. 

They walked into Derek’s room and Stiles was shoved against the door. “You have been driving me crazy since you walked in.”

Stiles moaned as Derek kissed him hard. He wrapped a leg around Derek’s waist and pulled him closer as they kissed.  “Jesus Derek.”  Stiles said breathlessly.  “I love it when you pin me down.”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”  Derek groaned as Stiles pulled him closer.  They had made out like crazy since Stiles came to town; kissing, touching, rutting against each other but neither had had an orgasm.  Derek was changing that tonight.  “I want to make you cum Stiles.”  Derek whispered in his ear as he licked it.

The one leg Stiles was standing on buckled. “Jesus Derek.  You can’t _say_ stuff like that.”

Derek lifted him up and carried him to his bed. “I’m not just going to say it.”  He laid Stiles down on his bed and covered his body.  “I’m going to suck you off.”

Stiles arched up off the bed and whined. “Oh god yes!  Please Der.  Please.”

Derek took both of their shirts off then slowly kissed his way down Stiles’ neck and stomach. “Fuck Stiles.”  Derek murmured against his skin.  “I’ve wanted to kiss every single mole on your body since the moment I saw them.”

Stiles had never imagined being intimate with someone would feel like this. “More Derek.  Please.  I need more.”

Derek raised back up and kissed him. “Shh.  I’ve got you.  I promise.”  His hands slid down Stiles’ stomach as he kissed him.  He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then slid them off Stiles’ hips.  His hard cock fell back against his stomach and both boys groaned.  Derek ran his tongue around Stiles’ bellybutton before he moved down and flicked his tongue over the head of Stiles’ leaking cock.  “So beautiful.”  Derek whispered as he wrapped his lips around him and took him all the way in.

“Oh God!” Stiles cried out then stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet.

Derek pulled off, reached up, and pulled his hand out. “Soundproof room.  I want to hear everything.”

It didn’t take long before Stiles was spilling down Derek’s throat. Derek came with Stiles.  He couldn’t help it; the sounds Stiles was making drove him insane.  He moved back up and kissed Stiles, letting him taste himself on Derek’s tongue. 

“Let me help you.” Stiles reached down and Derek stopped him.

He smiled against Stiles’ lips. “I’m good.”  He mouthed into Stiles neck.  “Just listening to you…god.”

They lay there for a while, holding each other and basking in their orgasm. Derek kept his promise and had Stiles home by midnight.  Stiles promised his mom they’d go Christmas shopping together, just the two of them.  Stiles missed Derek but had had a great time with his mom.  They were on their way back home, he text Derek.  **_It was a great day but I missed you.  Think you could sneak out for a bit?_**

Derek had spent his day getting homework and projects done that were due before Christmas break. He had fallen asleep around 10 and had completely missed Stiles’ text. 

They were a few miles from home when things went to hell. They were going around a sharp curve when she lost control trying to keep from hitting something in the road.  The Jeep fishtailed and went off the road flipping and hitting a few trees.  A man in a passing car saw what happened, called 911 and slid down the hill to see if he could help.

Melissa’s heart stopped when she heard the Sheriff’s wife and son were on their way in. She called Scott.  “Mom?”  Scott said groggily.  “What’s going on?”

“It’s Stiles and his mom. They were in a bad accident and…”  She swallowed back her tears.  “It doesn’t sound good Scott.”

He was out of bed and pulling on shoes before she could a say anything else. “I’ll call Derek.”  He hung up before she could respond and dialed the familiar number.

Derek grumbled when his phone rang. “This better be good Scott.”

“Derek, it’s Stiles and his mom. They were in an accident.  Get to the hospital.”  Scott didn’t give him time to answer.

Derek jumped out of bed, slipped on his shoes and ran down the hall banging on his parents door. “Mom!  Dad!  Get up!” 

His parents burst out of their room and his sisters followed.  “Derek James Hale, what is wrong with you?”

He was barely able to breathe as he said.  “Stiles and his mom were in an accident.  Scott called, he said it was bad.  We have to go.”

They all followed Derek down the stairs and out to the car.  His dad drove as quickly and as safely as possible.  Derek kept checking his phone for something from Scott.  More tears rolling down his cheeks every time he read Stiles’ text.  Cora and Laura each had an arm around him trying to offer him as much comfort as possible.  They pulled up to Beacon Memorial 15 minutes later and ran inside.

Derek’s world turned upside down when he saw Stiles’ dad on his knees in the middle of the waiting room crying.  Scott and his mother were on each side of him.  Stiles’ dad was begging for it not to be true.  Derek’s parents led him over because his legs just wouldn’t work.

 _“Stiles?”_ Derek croaked out as they approached. __  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Derek felt his whole world shatter in the silence that followed his question until Melissa said. “Stiles is down the hall.”  She reached for him when he jumped up.  “But it’s not good Derek.”

John was shaking with utter despair. “Oh god.  Stiles.  I can’t…I can’t lose both of them.”

Derek was already on his feet being led to Stiles’ room by Melissa after Derek’s dad promised to stay with John. The three families having become extremely close.  Michael Hale was holding onto John, trying to offer some kind of comfort.  “The doctor’s will do everything they can to save him.”

He listened as his family followed their friend. Talia’s heart was breaking for their friend and her son.  “Melissa, what are they saying?”

When she turned around Talia knew by the look on her face that it was grave. She knew that Stiles might not make it through the night.  “They went off the road.  The Jeep flipped multiple times.  When they hit the tree that stopped them Claudia’s head made contact with it and she was…gone instantly.”  That was something to be thankful for, she didn’t suffer.  “Stiles has suffered major internal injuries.  They have stopped the bleeding but they just don’t know.”

Derek ran into Stiles’ room and skidded to a stop when he saw everything that Stiles was hooked up to. The life support tube running into his mouth made Derek heave. _“Stiles.”_ He sobbed as he carefully lay over his boyfriend.  “Please.  You have to fight.  I can’t live without you.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched her son and listened to their friend down the hall. She couldn’t imagine losing any of her family much less all in one night.  Cora and Laura were in the corner crying along with them.  Stiles had stolen his way into everyone’s heart, they all knew that Derek and Stiles would be officially mated someday.

Talia tuned into Michael and John again. “Please save my son.”  John begged.  “Please.  You can save him.  Michael…”  His voice cracked with his pleading.  “Please.  What if it was your family?”  Michael knew he’d do anything to save someone he loved. 

Laura stepped up and said. “You have to mom.  You have to save Stiles.”

Talia was torn, she wanted to help but Stiles couldn’t give his consent. Could she really do that to him without him being able to make the decision himself?

Derek stood up abruptly. “Mom please!  You have to save him.  His father is asking for it!”

“Derek.” His mom said softly.  “You know…”

“No!” Derek yelled, something he’d never done to his mother before.  “Don’t tell me it’s supposed to be his decision.  He’s dying mom! _Dying!”_ His eyes burned yellow.  “His father is begging. _I’m_ begging mom.  Please!  I never ask you for anything.”  He turned back to Stiles and leaned over him.  “I love him.  My _wolf_ loves him.  I can’t lose him.”

It seemed like the night for her kids to rebel because Laura growled and said. “If you won’t do it I will.”

Talia flashed her red eyes and Laura backed down. “I love Stiles too.  I have a duty as an Alpha to think about what he would want and he can’t tell me.  You have to understand.”

Stiles’ vitals started to crash. “Please!”  Melissa screamed, surprising even herself.  “Do something!”

Talia knew she had no other choice, no one would forgive her if she didn’t do something. She picked up his arm and closed her eyes as she bit him.  Within seconds his vitals evened out.  There was a collective sigh of relief around the room.  Talia could hear her husband say to John.  “It’s done.  Now we just wait.”

She hoped and prayed that the bite would take. Soon they were joined by Michael, John, and Scott.  Scott, Laura, and Cora went to an all-night diner two blocks away to get everyone coffee and food. 

“You did the right thing sweetheart.” Michael whispered to his wife as he held her.  “Derek wouldn’t have survived losing Stiles.  His wolf has chosen him.”

Talia nodded as she lay her head on her husband’s shoulder. “I know.”

By the next morning Stiles’ ventilation tube was taken out. The doctors were surprised at his quick recovery but weren’t ready to let him leave just yet.  Neither Derek nor John would leave his side for anything longer than a bathroom break.  That’s how Derek heard the news later that day when Parrish came to the hospital.

He stood outside the room with John, apparently forgetting that werewolves had extremely good hearing. “What did you guys find?”  John asked tiredly.

Parrish looked at the civilians before he said. “It wasn’t an accident sir.”  He held up his cell phone to show the pictures from the scene.  “There were spikes across the road which blew out the tires after…”  He had really liked Claudia and her loss was going to affect everyone for a long time.  “…after she swerved to keep from hitting the deer, which it being there was obviously a fluke.  The guardrail should’ve stopped them but it was hit by an 18 wheeler a week ago and the county had it on its list to reinforce.

He swallowed hard and shook his head. “So someone was after my family but not trying to kill them?”

Parrish nodded and pursed his lips. “We might be able to get something from the spikes.  They look high grade.  Specialized maybe.  If we can find out who sells them and if any were bought recently then…”  He shrugged.

John waved his finger at the phone. “Let me see that again.”  He squinted as he tried to look at the picture.  “Can you make it bigger?”  Parrish stretched it out and gave the phone back to him.  “These are military spikes.”

Parrish pulled out his notepad. “Like the ones the military use.  That shouldn’t be too hard…”

“No.” John interrupted him.  “You don’t understand.  These are _exactly_ the same ones the military uses.  We had them at the gate at Lask.”

“I hate to ask this sir but did you have any enemies there?” Parrish asked carefully.

John shook his head as he dry scrubbed his face. “No.”  He waved his hand around.  “For me just your typical disagreements with my officers.  As for Stiles and…my wife, everyone loved them.”  John looked into Stiles’ room where he knew his son and boyfriend were listening.  “I’ll talk to Stiles and see if he can remember anyone.”  He clapped Parrish on the shoulder.  “Thank you.  Would you keep me posted?”

“Of course sir.” Parrish said with a sympathetic smile.  “Call me if you need anything.”  He said before nodding and walking away.

John went back to his place on the other side of Stiles’ bed. “How are you feeling son?”

Stiles gave his father his _don’t try to brush this off_ look.  “We heard everything Dad.  What the hell is going on?”

John shrugged as he took a seat. “I have no idea.”  He sighed as he sat back in his chair.  “Did you have trouble with anyone and not tell me about it?”

“No Dad.” Stiles’ voice went high as he shook his head. “I swear I would’ve told you.”

He believed his son because Stiles had no filter. Sometimes that was a good thing and sometimes not.  “I believe you.”  He closed his eyes.  “What about your mom?  Did she ever say anything to you?”

Stiles shook his head then said no. “She would’ve told you Pop.  Mom never kept anything from you either.”

John knew that too. “I just don’t understand who would want to hurt either of you.”

Derek had been quiet until this moment. “I’ll call my mom and she’ll get the pack out into the woods.  They can scent things and see where it leads them.”  John didn’t want to use teenagers to help but they didn’t have a lot of options right now so he nodded.  “I’ll be right back.”  Derek kissed Stiles before he stepped out of the room.  

His called his mom and filled her in on what had been found. “I’ll call everyone and we’ll get out there.”

“Thanks mom.” Derek said on a tired sigh.  “Please be careful.”

Talia laughed lightly. “Always son.”

He went back to Stiles’ side. “My mom is going to get everyone out there.”  He took Stiles’ hand and kissed it.  “We’re going to find who did this.”  He looked between Stiles and his father.  “I swear to you.”

John hated Stiles and Derek having the world on their shoulders. Later that afternoon Stiles’ doctor released him.  He wanted to join the hunt for whoever killed his mother but Talia wouldn’t let him.

“You need to get stronger Stiles and learn to control your instincts.” She said softly as they sat on the sofa in the Hale house.  “Your body went through a traumatic experience and then the change from the bite.”  She took both of his hands in hers.  He felt the pull from his Alpha.  “As your Alpha and someone that cares very much for your safety, I swear that we will find who did this.”

“Thank you.” Stiles said sincerely.

The scent was strong, Isaac and Cora followed it from the outer edge of the Preserve to the next town over and it disappeared or was at least masked. They howled to alert the others and ran back to the Hale house.  “It’s another wolf.”  Derek bristled at the news.  “We followed his scent out of town but then we lost it.” 

Stiles stood up and started pacing. “I don’t understand.  I mean up until we moved here I’d lived on Lask my whole life just like my mother.  Am I the target, or was she?”

“That’s what we need to figure out.” His dad said from across the room.  “I worked on that base for 15 years and your mom was there just as long.” 

Talia’s concern was showing. “Why would they follow you here?  Why not just strike on the base if they wanted to hurt you?”

John jumped up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’ve still got friends on base.  I’m going to call and see if they can send me security footage from our last few months there.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Talia said as she stood and moved around the room.  “I think that until we know more the two of you should stay here.  We need to keep you close and I can start teaching Stiles control.”

John was military trained and Stiles was a werewolf now. They could handle themselves but there was no need to tempt fate.  “Thank you Talia.”

It took a few days to get the video and another day or two for John and Michael to get through it and find what they were looking for. John recognized the man right away.  “That’s…”  He closed his eyes tight and snapped his fingers.  “Anton…umm…shit…”  He opened his eyes and stared at the man again.   “…Popo…Protr…Petrov.  Anton Petrov.  He’s a were.”  He knew Petrov pretty well, had worked with him for years.  “I just don’t understand why he’d want to hurt us.”

Michael had a different set of videos on his screen. “Uhh.”  He pointed at his screen.  “I don’t think he was trying to hurt anyone.”  John looked over and his jaw dropped.  “He clearly has an interest in just Stiles.”  The video was of Stiles walking into the PX and Petrov was right behind him.  Every video of Stiles had Petrov not far behind.

Talia had come in while they were talking. “He may believe that Stiles is his mate and he was keeping an eye on him.”

The front door of the house burst open in splinters, a Beta shifted wolf was standing in their living room. “I’m here for my mate.”  He snarled and spit flew everywhere.

The Hales shifted into a fighting stance and formed a half circle around Stiles and his dad. “There is no mate for you here.”  Talia said calmly as her eyes flashed red.

Petrov growled deeply and gnashed his teeth as he pointed at Stiles. “He is _mine_!”  

“I’m Derek’s mate!” Stiles snarled from Derek’s side.  “I would never pick you.  Especially after you killed my mother.”

Talia held her hand out to stop Stiles from moving any closer. “You have broken many rules Petrov.  You’ve come into my territory without permission, you’ve killed one of my pack, and now you dare come into my home demanding something that isn’t yours to demand.  By all rights I could kill you now and no one would care.”

Petrov scoffed and flashed his red eyes. “I do not care about your laws.  I will take what’s mine.”

Derek’s yellow eyes glowed. “Over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged little wolf.” Petrov laughed maniacally.

Derek’s parents roared at the threat and Michael moved in front of his family. “There are seven of us and one of you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Petrov said as he looked over his shoulder.  Five more wolves walked in, all with red glowing eyes.  “Give me what I came for and no one else has to die.”

The Alpha pack was too consumed with the inside of the house not to hear the approaching heart beats of the humans and the other wolves. “I don’t think so.”  Talia slurred around her fangs.  “Give up now and they’ll show mercy.”

Petrov laughed as a flash bang exploded in the room. “No!”  He roared as Talia jumped on him.

Stiles shoved his dad into a corner as he joined the fight with the others. Their friends from outside joined the fight and it was soon over leaving the Alpha pack destroyed.  Talia checked on her family as Chris, Allison, Scott, and Boyd dragged the Alpha’s bodies out the front door.

“Are you all ok?” Chris asked as he walked back in.

Talia nodded as she finished looking over her family. “Yes.  Thank you.”

Scott and Allison came back in a few minutes later. “Everyone ok?”  Scott looked distressed as he took in the other members of his pack. 

His Alpha smiled softly and ruffled his messy hair. “We’re fine Scott.  Thank you for coming.”

It wasn’t long until the other members of the pack came back in. The bodies were dispensed of by Dr. Deaton, their emissary, while everyone else helped clean the house.  Chris had never been more thankful that his family had a construction business as their cover.  He found a door in their warehouse and Isaac helped him replace the one that had been damaged.

Stiles and his father hugged each other tightly. It had been a busy few days and neither had been able to properly mourn Claudia’s loss.  Talia gave them another day then encouraged them to make plans to lay her to rest. 

Stiles was so thankful for Derek. He was by his side the whole time, guiding and holding him when he needed it.  They were still staying at the Hale’s when the day came.  Derek adjusted Stiles’ tie and pulled him into a hug.  “I’m so sorry Stiles.”  He whispered as he held his boyfriend close.  “She was an amazing woman that loved you very much.”  Stiles nodded into his shoulder as he sobbed.  “I love you and at any time that you want to leave today just tell me.  I’ll get you out.”

Stiles looked up at Derek and caressed his cheek. “I love you so much Derek.  Thank you.”

They shared a tender kiss then went downstairs to join everyone else before they left for the cemetery. It was the hardest day of Stiles’ life and as much as he wanted to run he stayed for his father.  Everyone went back to the Hale house after the service.  Michael took John to his study and they got drunk.  Derek took Stiles for a walk in the Preserve and they sat under their favorite tree for a while just being with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and John couldn’t return to the home they’d shared with Claudia those few months after they’d moved to Beacon Hills. It was just too painful so the Hales happily took them into their home.  John buried himself in work and Stiles started learning what it meant to be a werewolf. 

He was standing in the kitchen doorway one morning watching his dad. Michael walked up and draped an arm over Stiles’ shoulder.  “He’s going to be ok Stiles.”  Stiles couldn’t form any words as he shook his head.  “I promise that I won’t let anything happen to him.  I’m going to help him with his campaign for Sheriff.  I’ll keep him out of trouble.”

“Thank you sir.” Stiles said with a broken voice.  “He’s all I’ve got left.”

Michael smiled as he hugged Stiles with one arm. “No he isn’t son.  You’re part of our family now.  You’re Derek’s mate even if it’s not official yet.  You’re part of our pack.  I know it’s not the same as having both of your parents but we’ll love you just as much.  I promise we’ll always be here to protect you and your father.”

Stiles sniffed as he leaned into the older Hale. “Thanks Michael.”

Michael ruffled his hair and gently pushed him into the kitchen. “Let’s get some breakfast.”

By the time Michael had finished cooking the entire Hale clan had taken their spots at the table. Derek held Stiles’ hand as they ate breakfast.  Stiles smiled at his mate and squeezed as they watched each other silently. 

John had been pretty quiet through breakfast. “Are you sure you’re ready to go back to school son?”

“Yeah dad.” He reached over and squeezed his arm.  “I mean, I know it’s going to be hard but I need to get back.  I’ve got Derek and the others to look after me.”  Everyone tried to keep their conversations going to give them some privacy.  “Are you ready to go back?”

John shrugged and shook his head. “Not really but I need to.  I know it’s going to sound cheesy as hell but your mom would want it.”  He ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair.  “I know I haven’t been a great dad the last few weeks’ son and I’m really sorry.”  He gently gripped the back of Stiles’ neck.  “I promise I’m going to do better.”

Stiles shook his head as he leaned into his dad. “It’s ok Pop.  I get it.”  The Stilinski men hugged each other tight.  “I just want you to take care of yourself.  That’s all, cuz mom would be pissed if you didn’t.”

John chuckled wetly and nodded. “Yeah she would.”  He pulled back and gently tapped Stiles’ face with his hand.  “She’d be really proud of you son.  So am I.  I know I don’t say it enough but I am.”

They talked for a few more minutes before everyone headed out for their day. Derek and Stiles sat in the back seat of Laura’s car holding hands as she drove them to school.  Laura found herself feeling overly protective of Stiles as she watched the two in her mirror.  She promised herself as the future Alpha, that nothing else would happen to Stiles. 

Derek stuck by Stiles every second he could while they were at school. Stiles appreciated it more than he could express.  His friends, his pack surrounded him as they ate lunch.  Even Jackson was less of a douche bag than usual.  

Time went by and Stiles became more confident in his new life. His dad was doing well in his campaign and was returning to his old self as much as he could.  Stiles’ 17th birthday was around the corner and he was excited.  He and Derek had been given permission to officially mate after his birthday.

He was laying back on Derek’s bed as he watched him get dressed for his game. Beacon Hills had made it to the state finals.  “Why are you so nervous babe?”

Derek was struggling with his jersey. “Stanford.”  He fought to get his head through the tank top and Stiles had to laugh.  “Coach said that they will have scouts at the game tonight.”

Stiles stood up and grabbed Derek’s hands. “Derek.”  His boyfriend looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.  “Take a deep breath.”  Derek did as he was told then Stiles kissed his cheek.  “There ya go.”

Derek pulled Stiles into a passionate kiss. “Thank you.”  Derek kissed him again.  “I couldn’t do this without you.”

Stiles ran the pad of his thumb over Derek’s bottom lip. “Derek, you were born to play basketball.”  He kissed him softly.  “You don’t need me to help you.”

“Yes I do.” Derek interrupted him.  “I love you Stiles.  You make me a better…everything.”  They kissed passionately for a few seconds then Derek pulled back.  “You look sexy as hell in my jersey by the way.”

Stiles laughed and looked down at the shirt he was wearing. “Yeah well, it belongs to my really hot boyfriend so...”  Stiles shrugged and Derek dove in for a nip at his neck.

They were broken up by Derek’s mom calling for them. “It’s time to go boys!”

Derek groaned as he pressed his forehead against Stiles’. “How many days until your birthday?”

Stiles chuckled as he led Derek out of his room. “Eleven days, twelve hours, thirty-six minutes, and nine seconds.  Not that I’m counting or anything.”

Derek laughed heartily as he followed the love of his life down the stairs. “That’s way too long.”

Once Stiles and John moved into the Hale house officially, rules were set. Derek and Stiles couldn’t share a room or mate until Stiles turned 17.  They were also asked to wait to have sex until after their mating ceremony.  They knew it was going to be difficult but made the promise.

Derek was the star of the game. Stiles hadn’t known much about basketball until Derek but he could honestly say he was the best player he had ever seen.  Apparently, the scout from Stanford felt the same way.  He stopped to talk to Derek and his parents after the game.

“I’d look forward to a letter from us son.” The man said as he shook Derek’s hand before leaving.

Stiles threw himself into Derek’s arms as they jumped around. “I told you!”  Stiles chanted as Derek picked him up and spun him around.  “I told you.”

After Derek showered and changed they went out to Derek’s favorite diner to celebrate. The rest of the week was spent preparing for Stiles’ birthday and the mating ceremony.  Stiles had never been more excited about a birthday in his life.

He and Derek were sprawled out on the sofa watching a movie after they had finished their homework a few days before. “What do you want to do for your birthday?”

Stiles looked up at him confused. “I thought your parents were having a party here.”

Derek nodded as he ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “They are but the rest of the weekend is ours.  After our ceremony, we will have the weekend to…”  Derek actually blushed a little.  “…to consummate our bond.”

Stiles sat up so he could see Derek better. “I thought it was…we were supposed to when we were giving each other the bite.”

Derek nodded and cupped Stiles’ face. “We are but our parents agreed to give us privacy.  To let us go somewhere away from the house.”

Stiles blushed this time as he thought of what that meant for them. “I love you Derek.  I can’t wait for our mating to be official.”

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. “I love you too.  It’s going to be amazing.” 

Stiles spent the week thinking about what he and Derek could do for his birthday. They were even getting advice from the rest of the family.  Michael suggested the most exciting idea.  “You two should drive to San Diego for the rest of the weekend.”

Even John agreed. “Michael’s right, I think you two would have a good time there.”

Stiles and Derek immediately Googled the city and what they could possibly do there. Stiles wanted to go to the zoo and they both agreed on the Sunset Cliffs National Park.  Derek decided to surprise Stiles with tickets to a game at Petco Park to see the Padres.  Baseball was the only thing Stiles loved more than Derek.  Carlsbad Caverns made their list as well.

Derek’s parents rented a room at the Hard Rock Hotel. Stiles argued with them but they insisted.  “It’s your birthday Stiles and you are mating with our son.  It’s a very special occasion.”

Stiles’ party was a big success. He was so surprised by the turn out.  Derek walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.  “Are you having a good time?”

Stiles melted back against him. “I can’t believe all of this is for me.”  He shook his head.  “It’s probably the best night I’ve ever had.”

Derek rumbled and kissed his neck. “Just wait.”

Stiles turned in his arms and smiled up at him. “Whatever happens Der, mating with you will be the best night of my life.”  He cupped Derek’s face.  “I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I swear I will love you for the rest of our lives.”

Derek looked around to make sure they didn’t have an audience then kissed him passionately. “And so will I.”

At midnight, they stood in the Hale’s backyard surrounded by their pack as they pledged their love to each other and bestowed mating bites on the others neck. They were given permission to share a bed that night to strengthen the bond.  Early the next morning they set out on their trip.

Derek was thankful his family was known all over California. The desk clerk at the hotel was giving them a hard time about checking in until Derek asked for the manager.  When he introduced himself, the manager checked them in right away.  They could hear the manager scolding the clerk as they got on the elevator.

Derek slipped the card into the slot and the reader beeped. He smiled a little as he watched Stiles shift from foot to foot.  “Shall I carry you over the thresh hold?”

Stiles burst out laughing and nudged him gently. “Shut up.”

Derek didn’t carry him in but did guide him in with his hand in the small of Stiles’ back. It was awkward to begin with.  This was the first time since they met that they had been completely alone.  They called their parents to let them know they had made it safely. 

“Are you hungry?” Derek asked from where he was sitting on the bed.

Stiles was always hungry. “Yeah.  I could eat.”  Both laughed at their nervousness.  “Room service or go out?”

Derek stood up and walked around to where Stiles was sitting. “I’d like to stay in but I’ll do whatever you want.”

Stiles took his hand and pulled him to him. “Stay in.”  He whispered as he reached for Derek’s belt.

“Maybe we should order first?” Derek groaned as Stiles’ knuckles brushed against his stomach.

Stiles unbuckled and unzipped his lover’s pants. “Or we could wait.”  He pulled Derek’s pants and boxer briefs down, planting soft kisses on the skin he revealed. 

Derek swallowed hard and threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Uhh.  Yeah.”  He gasped as Stiles pulled his hard cock out of his pants.  “Yeah.  Waiting is good.”

Stiles looked up at him through his lashes. “You’re so beautiful Derek.”  He whispered as he wrapped his lips around the head of Derek’s leaking cock.

 _“Stiles!”_ Derek groaned as he gripped harder and his hips bucked.  “Fuck!  That feels so good.”

Stiles hummed as he slowly bobbed his head up and down. Derek couldn’t help thrusting, Stiles’ mouth was so amazing and warm and tight wrapped around him.  Stiles took him all the way in, burying his nose in the hair at the base of Derek’s cock. 

As much as Derek loved it he wasn’t going to last much longer if he let Stiles continue. He reached down and cupped Stiles face, feeling himself pass in and out of his mate’s sinful mouth.  “Stiles.”  He pushed gently.  “Stiles.  You have to stop or I’m going to cum.”  Stiles moaned and Derek shuddered.  “Seriously.  As fucking awesome as it feels I don’t want to cum like this.”  He put both of his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and pushed away.  “I want…I need to be inside you.”

Stiles pulled off with a pop and licked his lips. “Jesus Der.  You taste…Fuck.”  He yelped a little as Derek yanked him up from the floor.  Derek slammed his lips against Stiles’ and kissed him passionately.  “Amazing.  You taste amazing.  Like nothing I’ve ever experienced.”

Of course neither Stiles nor Derek had much experience besides what they been through together. This was the most intimate they’d ever been.  “I feel the same.”  Derek kissed him softly as he ran his fingers up under Stiles’ shirt.  “I need you naked.”

Stiles let out a breathless laugh as he licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah.  Naked.  Yeah.  Yep.  Totally on board with the nakedness.”

Derek laughed as he quieted him with a kiss. They busied themselves with taking each other’s clothes off.  Stiles felt so overwhelmed looking at Derek.  All of a sudden he felt inadequate and covered himself.

Derek felt the mood change as he pulled back the covers on the bed. “Hey.”  He turned around and reached for Stiles.  “What’s…”  Stiles stepped back and closed his eyes.  “Stiles?  Babe, what’s wrong?”  He felt bile rise up in his throat and he whined. 

“Have you seen yourself Derek?” Stiles practically whispered.  Derek looked down at himself and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be seeing.  “You are the epitome of a Greek God.”  He laughed shakily as he held his arms out and reveled himself again.  “And I’m…I’m…”  He shook his head and wiped his eyes.  “…not even close to worthy.”

Derek growled as he stepped up to his mate. “Stop.”  He gently but firmly grabbed Stiles by the shoulders.  “You can’t talk about my mate like that.”  He kissed Stiles softly.  “I love you Stiles.  Every single pale, scrawny, mole covered inch of you.”  Derek chuckled as Stiles’ affronted look.  “Please don’t ever think that you’re not enough for me because you are.”  He cupped Stiles’ face and pulled him closer.  “You are literally everything to me.  My heart, my soul.  I could not be who I am, not even my wolf, without you.”

Through a happy sob Stiles said. “You are the Sappiest wolf that ever sapped.”  They shared a sweet kiss.  “Make love to me Derek.  Please.”

Derek guided him to the bed and eased them down so that he was on top of his mate. They took their time; kissing and rutting against each other.  They shared _I love you’s_ as Derek gently prepped him. 

“Are you ready?” Derek breathed against Stiles’ ear.  His mate nodded frantically.  “I’ll go slow.  Promise me that if it hurts or you want to stop you’ll tell me.”

 _“Promise. Promise.”_ Stiles breathed as he readied himself for Derek.

Derek entered him slowly. It was the greatest thing Stiles had ever felt.  Derek’s whole body shook as Stiles’ heat engulfed him.  Neither could speak as Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around his lover. Derek bottomed out and swallowed Stiles’ moan with a kiss. 

“Derek. Please.”  Stiles begged.  “You gotta move.”

Derek nodded into his shoulder.  “Yeah.  Just…”  He sighed and got himself under control.  “I need a second.”  He never thought this would be a problem since he was a werewolf.  “You’re so tight Stiles.  God.”  He groaned and started moving slowly. 

Stiles cried out and clenched harder around Derek. “Oh fuck.  Oh god Derek.”  He started to thrust up to meet Derek.  “Fuck yes.  Right there.”

Derek threw his head back and growled as he pounded harder and faster into Stiles. He chanted Stiles’ name and I love you as he took both of them to the edge.  “I’m gonna cum Stiles.  Please.  Please tell me you’re close.”

“Right…” Stiles held on tighter as he said.  “Right with you.”

Seconds later both were falling over the edge and holding each other tight. They got lost in the feeling and exchanged sloppy kisses as they recovered.  Derek collapsed on Stiles and huffed out a deep sigh.  “Best ever.”

Stiles hummed as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Agreed.”

They stayed like that for a while before cleaning up and ordering room service. They made love several times that night, getting bolder each time.  Falling asleep after the last time, both cumming hard from Derek riding Stiles.  They visited each place on their list and some that locals had told them about.  They ran into a small jewelry shop and Derek dragged Stiles inside.

“Der, what are we doing in here?” Stiles laughed at his mate’s playfulness.

Derek found what he was looking for and pulled Stiles to stand in front of him. “I want to marry you Stiles.  I want to pick out our rings together.”

Stiles was speechless. He looked back at Derek with utter surprise all over his face.  “I…I don’t know what to say.”  They were already werewolf married.  He hadn’t really thought about being human married since he was a wolf now. 

Derek whispered in his ear. “Say yes.”

“Yes.” Stiles said just as quietly.

They picked out matching bands and Derek paid for them. They drove to Sunset Cliffs Park and exchanged rings as the sun set.  Both were pretty sure their parents were going to be a little upset but they knew they would be happy too.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek and Stiles took their time getting back to Beacon Hills. Talia and John were waiting in the yard when they pulled up.  John was smirking when the boys walked up.  “What did you two do?”

Stiles squeaked and his mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds. “Wha…what are…what do you mean?”

Derek chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Stiles. “Relax babe.”

Talia was smiling ear to ear when they walked up. “We feel everything through the pack bond Stiles.  We felt a great happiness from you both this weekend.”  She walked over and took their hands, the ones bearing the rings that he and Derek bought two days before.  “Oh boys!” 

Derek and his wolf preened at his mother’s happiness. “I know we should’ve waited until we got home or until we asked for permission but…”

Talia waved him off. “No son.”  She smiled as she cupped his and Stiles’ faces.  “I’m so happy for you both.”

Stiles let her pull them into a hug then he looked over her shoulder to his dad. “Pop?”

John couldn’t hide his happiness. “I think it’s great son.”  He hugged both boys.  “Come inside and tell us about your trip.”

They were ushered inside where they joined the rest of the pack around the dining room table. They passed their phones around as they talked about the places they went.  They went back to the school two days later.  He helped Derek with his college applications and essays. 

Stiles loved how he got to see a side of Derek no one else saw. They were all waiting for the official letter from Stanford and Derek was wearing a hole in his bedroom floor.  “Babe.”  Stiles gently grabbed his arm.  “You need to relax.  You know that letter is coming.”

Derek took Stiles in his arms. “I…”  He sighed.  “Part of me wants it so bad that I can taste it.”

“And the other part?” Stiles asked as he nuzzled his mates neck.

“And the other part…” Derek said quietly as he scented Stiles.  “…the other part doesn’t want to leave you.”

This had been a topic of all of their conversations the past few months. “Der.”  Stiles cupped his face.  “I love you.  You love me.  We’re mates.  We’ll be husbands one day.”  Derek smiled and nodded.  “My grades are pretty damn good.  I’m going to apply to Stanford too and I’ll get in.  We’re going to live off campus in the house your parents found.  We’re going to be fine.  Ok?”

“Yeah. Ok.”  Derek smiled at the thought of them being at Stanford together.  “It’s going to be amazing.”

Almost a month later Derek got the acceptance letter he’d been waiting on. After graduation, he and Stiles spent their summer driving across the U.S.  They made it back a week before Derek had to leave for school.  Stiles kept a brave face for his mate but wasn’t looking forward to a whole year without being able to see him every day.  The whole family, the pack helped Derek, Boyd, and the twins move into the house Talia and Michael had found for them off campus.  Stiles and the others made it to every one of Derek’s games.  Stiles couldn’t express how proud he was of him.

Derek had given him one of his jerseys to wear. “That looks much better on you than me.”

Stiles blushed and shook his head. “No one can make this look as good as you babe.”

They were interrupted by a groan that Stiles recognized. “Ok you too.  Break it up.”

Both boys laughed at Stiles’ dad hiding his face. “Come on old man.  We were just talking.”

John walked over and draped an arm over both of their shoulders. “I’m really proud of you two.” 

“Thanks Dad.” “Thank you sir.”  Both responded to his praise.

Talia appeared in the doorway. “It’s time to go you two...three.”

They cheered like crazy every time Derek went in to play. Stiles stood on the sidelines waiting his turn while half of the school congratulated the team on winning their first playoffs game.  Derek said his _thank you’s_ as he made his way to his mate.  He heard someone calling his name as he made it to Stiles and picked him up.

Stiles kissed him like crazy as he was spun around. “You were amazing!”

“Because my good luck charm was here.” Derek smiled as he kissed him.

More people surrounded the team but Derek kept Stiles right by him. He was sharing the win with him.  He introduced him to some of his teammates, friends, and professors that hadn’t met him yet.  After the game they went out to celebrate.  His team eventually won the championship with his help and that secured him a spot in the starting lineup for the next season.

Derek finally made it through his first year of college and headed home to his mate. Stiles was 18 now and their plan was to get married before going back to Stanford.  It was a small quiet wedding and then the boys spent two weeks in London.  They spent most of their time locked up in their hotel room.  

Stiles, Isaac, Danny, and Erica moved into the house a week before school started. Lydia, Allison, and Kira were just over an hour away at Berkeley.  Jackson had decided to go to NYU.  Scott stayed in Beacon Hills for his first year and went to the community college.

Stiles was excited about having the same teacher for PoliSci that Derek had had. That was until he actually started the class though because for some reason Harris, the TA, hated him.  Derek kept asking him if he enjoyed the class and Stiles assured him that he did.  He didn’t want to bother Derek with the issues he was having.

Just like every morning for the last two months Derek walked him to class then kissed him before heading off to his first class of the day. Stiles hadn’t bothered to tell him how Harris treated him.

He was settled in his seat and Harris was giving out their first papers. Stiles knew he’d nailed it.  Derek had read it and helped him reword a few things.  Harris laid his paper down and smirked.  “Nice try Stilinski.”

Stiles frowned at his C. “Hale but you know that.”

Harris was already back in front of the class. “Excuse me?”

“It’s Stilinski-Hale but I go by Hale and you know that.” Stiles said quietly, realizing the whole room was watching.

Harris sneered a little as he picked up a book and flipped through it. “There was a Hale in my PoliSci 1 class last year.”  He paused for a few seconds.  “But there’s no way you’re related to him.”

“You’re right. I’m not related to him.”  Stiles smiled a little and his chest felt warm at the thought of Derek.  “I’m married to him.”

Harris burst out in hysterical laughter. “There is no way…”  He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.  “There’s no way that someone like Derek Hale would be married to someone like you.”

Stiles opened to his mouth to ask exactly what that meant when there was a knock at the door. “Excuse me Mr. Harris.  Sorry to interrupt.”  Stiles recognized that voice anywhere.

Harris smiled in the _we were just talking about you_ way.  “Come on in Derek.  How can I help you?”

Derek smiled as he walked in. “I actually need to see my husband.”  He walked over to Stiles and squatted beside him as he pecked his cheek.  “Hey babe.”  He pulled Stiles’ backpack out from under his seat and started rummaging through it.  “You grabbed my Statistics book this morning by accident.”  He waved it when he pulled it out. 

Stiles smirked and shook his head. “You packed our bags this morning Mr. Hale.”

Derek blushed and ducked his head as he pushed Stiles’ bag back under his seat. “I guess I did.”  He looked up at Stiles with a goofy smile.  “How’d you do on the paper?”  He could see the corner of it sticking out from under Stiles’ notebook.

Stiles covered it up and smiled. “Aced it.”  He nudged Derek.  “You need to get back to class.”

“I know.” Derek said quietly as he leaned in and kissed Stiles, not caring if it was inappropriate.  “I love you.  I’ll see you for lunch?”

It took everything Stiles had not to stick his tongue out at Harris. “Absolutely.”  He nudged Derek.  “I love you too.  Now get out of here.”

Derek headed back towards the door smiling like an idiot, not taking his eyes off of Stiles the whole time. “Thanks for letting me interrupt Mr. Harris.”  He spared a glance at the seething man behind the desk before disappearing.

Stiles even managed to hold back a smug grin when Harris slammed his book down on his desk before starting class. Stiles couldn’t wait for their lunch break.  If it was possible, Harris seemed to hate him even more.  He sighed happily when he stepped out of his next class and Derek’s arm wrapped around him.

Derek rumbled in his ear. “I may have to change my major just so I can see you more.”

Stiles leaned in to kiss him and smiled. “Sounds like you’ve got it bad Mr. Hale.”

Derek growled as he yanked Stiles against him. “I don’t like you smelling like all of those other people.”

“Hmm.” Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s neck.  “Now you know how I felt when you were here without me for a whole year.” 

Derek bit Stiles’ neck as he pulled back. “Guess I’ll have to mark you more then.”

“Oh my god!” They were interrupted by Erica’s screeching voice.  “Please spare the rest of the world your disgustingness.”

Stiles poked his lip out mockingly. “Aww.  What’s the matter Catwoman?  Big Bad Boyd not keeping you satisfied?”

Boyd growled and stepped closer to Stiles which of course made Derek step between them. “Back off Boyd.  He was just kidding.”  He turned to Stiles.  “And you, stop poking the bear.”  He wrapped an arm around Stiles and steered him towards the doors to go outside.  “Come on.  Let’s go get lunch.”

By the time they made it to the café the rest of the pack had a table for them. Stiles was thinking over his grade on his paper when he heard Derek growl.  “You lied to me.”

Stiles jumped and almost choked on his curly fries. “What?”

Derek held up his paper. “You said you aced it.”  He growled again.  “You lied to me.”

Stiles stabbed a handful of fries into his ketchup as Erica yanked his paper out of Derek’s hand. “That doesn’t surprise me.  Harris hates Stiles.”

Stiles nodded as Derek yelled. “What?” 

“Shh.” Stiles hissed and flapped his hands.  “Jesus Derek.”

Derek was fighting his shift. Someone not liking his mate did not settle well with his wolf.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Stiles shrugged as he stuffed his mouth full of fries. “’S not important.”

“The hell it isn’t.” Derek roared, his eyes flashing yellow.

Stiles cupped his face. “Breathe Der.” 

Derek took a few deep breaths and put his hands over Stiles’.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  He said through gritted teeth.

“Because it doesn’t matter Derek.” Stiles said sincerely.

Boyd was usually the quiet one so he surprised everyone when he said. “Harris has a thing for you man.  He made that pretty clear last year.”

Derek was so cute with his brow furrowed in confusion. “He does?  He did?”  Boyd and both twins nodded.  “But…”

Erica’s nose was scrunched up when she said. “But he’s like _old_.  That’s gross.”

Danny watched and listened in amusement. “He’s only four years older than us.  Boyd’s right though.  You could see it in the way he watched you at the games last year.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Derek said as he pulled Stiles closer.

Stiles jumped back pushing Derek away. “You will not!” 

“But…” Derek tried to talk but Stiles jumped up.

“No Derek.” He grabbed his bag.  “Not one word.”  He growled this time.  “I…I have to go.”

He practically ran from the table. Derek jumped up but Erica grabbed his arm.  “Let me talk to Batman.”  She smiled and squeezed Derek’s arm.  “It’ll be ok.”

Derek threw himself back in his chair as he watched Erica go after his husband. “This is…”  He huffed as he leaned on the table and looked around at their friends.  “What the hell do I do?”

“Nothing.” Aiden said from his end of the table.  “It might make it worse for Stiles.”

Everyone else agreed and Derek growled again. Erica found Stiles sitting outside on the steps.  “You ok Bat?”

Stiles smiled a little as the sassy blonde sat down beside him. “Yeah.  I feel like an idiot.”  He hugged his bag tighter.  “I know that I should’ve told him but I didn’t want him to get involved.”   

Erica wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “He can’t help it.  The idiot loves you.”

Stiles laughed and sniffed a little. “I love him too.  I just want everything to be perfect here for him.  I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“Harris is a douche Stiles. That’s not your fault.”  Erica said then kissed his cheek.  They sat quietly for a few minutes.  “Ready to come back?”

Stiles nodded as he stood up. “Yeah.  I feel stupid.”  Derek was standing there when he turned around.  “I’m sorry.”

Derek had him in his arms before he could finish. Erica chuckled and clapped her hands together.  “My work here is done.”  She disappeared back inside.

Derek kissed Stiles softly. “ _I’m_ sorry.  I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

Stiles shook his head. “I should’ve just told you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Derek asked quietly.  Stiles shrugged and Derek tilted his head up so he was looking at him.  “Stiles.”

He sighed and shrugged again. “I…”  He looked around.  “Everyone here loves you Der.  I didn’t want to mess that up.”

Derek cupped his face and said seriously. “You come before anyone else Stiles.  You’re my mate.  My husband.  I could lose everything at this place right this second and I wouldn’t care as long as I have you.”

“Sappywolf.” Stiles said exasperatedly.  He looked up at Derek and bit his lip.  “Want to skip class and talk about this at home?”

Derek burst out laughing and picked him up. “Hell yes.”

They chased each other across campus as they ran to their house. Thankfully everyone else had at least one more class for the day so they had time to themselves. 

Derek didn’t like the idea of anyone giving Stiles a hard time. He thought of a way that he could intervene that wouldn’t make Stiles feel like he didn’t think he could handle it.  His moment came a week later when he and Stiles were out getting dinner. 

Apparently Harris and Professor Teagan were having a working dinner. Derek made sure that they saw them.  Professor Teagan smiled brightly as he waved Derek over.  “Mr. Hale!  It’s very good to see you.”

Derek shook his hand. “It’s good to see you too sir.  How are you doing?”

“Very well thank you.” The professor said as he looked to Stiles.  “Is this the young man you spoke of so much last year?” 

Stiles blushed and ducked his head as Derek pulled him close. “Yes sir.  This is my husband Stiles.”

Stiles held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you sir.  Derek really loved your class.  He’s the reason I signed up for it.” 

Harris was trying to hide his smirk as Teagan said. “How are you liking it so far?”

“It’s good sir.” Stiles said as diplomatically as possible.

Teagan looked to Harris. “Someone must not be doing their job very well if it’s only _good.”_ He looked from Harris back to Stiles.  “I read your paper.  It was magnificent.”

Derek knew this was his shot. “I agree sir.  Stiles let me read it before he submitted it.  Sadly he didn’t receive a very good grade.”  He looked to Stiles like he needed help remembering.  “You got a C right babe?”

Stiles growled lowly and glared at Derek. “Yes.”

Teagan was visibly upset by this news. “Harris?”  He looked to his TA.  “Why did this young man receive such an unworthy grade for such a wonderful paper.  I distinctly remember instructing you to give him an A.”  Harris sputtered for a few seconds before Teagan waved him off.  “We will discuss this later.”  He looked to Stiles.  “Young man, I can assure you that this matter will be resolved as soon as I get to my office.  I fear that I have been spending too much time away from my class but that will change starting tomorrow.”  He smiled at Derek and Stiles.  “You two have a wonderful evening.  Stiles, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night sir.” The couple said before walking away.

Stiles stopped as they were walking into the pizza shop. “I know what you did back there.”  Derek opened his mouth to respond but Stiles stopped him.  “I want to be mad but I can’t.”  He started laughing.  “The look on Harris’ face was worth it.”

Derek laughed with him and pulled him into a kiss. “I couldn’t let him get away with it.  Teagan needed to know because there’s no way he would allow something like that to happen.”

Stiles leaned in closer and whispered in his ear as he bit his lobe. “I’ll thank you properly when we get home.”

Derek squeezed a handful of his ass. “I look forward to it.”

 They found a corner booth and cuddled up as they looked over the menu.  Neither sure why because they came to the pizza place at least twice a week.  Derek ordered an all veggie while Stiles ordered an all meat.  They shared a strawberry milkshake and talked while they waited on their food.  

Stiles was leaned back with his head on Derek’s chest. “Do you think Teagan will really start showing up for class?”

“Absolutely.” Derek said quietly into Stiles’ ear.  “He was there all last year.  I’m not sure what’s kept him away this time.  Maybe he thought he could trust Harris enough to leave him alone.”

Stiles scoffed as he leaned his he back and kissed at Derek’s jaw. “I wouldn’t trust him to replace the toilet paper in the bathroom much less a class full of impressionable minds.”

Derek couldn’t agree more. “Well, we’ll see in the morning when I walk you to class.”

Stiles threw his arm over his face dramatically. “Such the gentleman.”

Derek growled and bit his ear hard enough to make it bleed. “Shut up.” 

Their make out session was interrupted by their food arriving. Most people around campus thought they were disgusting in the most romantic, wish they had it themselves kind of way.  They were constantly getting busted for making out in the wrong places.  They could be seen feeding each other in every restaurant they went to.  Erica even forbid them from sitting next to each other on pack night’s out.

Stiles was nervous the next morning as they got ready. He didn’t know Teagan and didn’t know if he would stick to his word.  Even though Derek assured him that his professor could be trusted he had contingency plans.  “If Teagan isn’t there then we’ll go to Student Aid and get you into a different class.”

Stiles blew out a nervous breath and nodded. “Yeah.  Ok.”

Derek cupped his husband's face and smiled softly, reassuringly. “Babe, none of this is your fault.  You shouldn’t have to stay in a class where you are harassed by anyone much less your teacher.”

“I love you.” Stiles whispered as he kissed Derek softly.

Erica busted in before anything else could happen. “God you two!  We have class.  There’s no time for your…”  She waved her hand around.  “…grossness.”

Neither could help laughing at their sassy pack member. They joined the others for a quick breakfast then headed to class.  Derek was smiling like an idiot when they walked into the PoliSci class and Teagan was at the desk. 

“Told you.” He whispered in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You’re insufferable.”  He tugged on Derek’s jacket as he pulled him in for a kiss.  “Don’t let being right once go to your head.”

Derek laughed into the kiss. “Yes sir.”  He “discreetly” squeezed Stiles’ ass and said.  “I love you and I’ll see you at lunch.”

Stiles smiled at some of his classmates as he made his way to his seat. He was surprised when he heard.  “Good morning Mr. Hale.  Nice to see you again.”

Stiles broke out of his shock after a few seconds and waved. “Good morning sir.  N…nice to see you too.”

Soon everyone was in class and seated. Teagan stood up and walked to the front of his desk.  “Good morning everyone.  I want to apologize for not being present these last few weeks.  I was busy working on a paper that is being published.  I will now be taking over the class and you will only have Harris if there is an emergency that I need to deal with.  It has come to my attention that I need to go over some things.  Now that I am here if any of you have any questions about grades you have received on tests or papers please see me after class.”

Stiles still received glares from Harris for a while, at least until he was replaced by another T.A. named Theo Raeken. Derek growled when they walked into class that morning. 

Stiles was too busy bitching about the mess Danny and Ethan had made cooking dinner the night before. “They’re never allowed in the kitchen again Derek!  Never!”  Stiles noticed Derek was looking at the front of the room.  “You’re growling.  Why are you growling?”  That’s when he smelled the other wolf.  “Hmm.  Interesting.”

The young man had had his head ducked as he spoke with Teagan. He looked up and smiled at Derek and Stiles.  “I don’t like this.”  Derek rumbled.

Stiles elbowed him gently. “Relax Sourwolf.  Not everyone is a threat.”

As it would turn out Theo would become a great addition to the pack after Derek got to know him. “His eyes are blue Stiles.”

“Who cares what color his eyes are Der?” Derek could hear Stiles’ eyes roll.

Derek sighed and shook his head. “You suck as a wolf sometimes.”  He smirked when Stiles turned a glaring look on him.  “His wolf eyes are blue.”

“Oh.” Both noticed the frown that fell on the newcomer.  “Well, as we both know there are many reasons why they could be blue.  Let’s not jump to any conclusions.”

To ease his mind Derek approached Theo after class. “I’m Derek Hale and this is my mate Stiles.  This territory isn’t ours but we do live here.  We would like to have you over for dinner so you can meet the rest of our pack.”

“I’m Theo. Theo Raeken and I would like that very much.”  He shook hands with both men. 

Derek gave him the address. “See you tomorrow night at 8.”

Theo showed up the next night at 7:55 and Stiles answered the door. “Hey!  Glad you could make it.”  He stepped aside.  “Come on in.”

“Thank you.” He stepped inside then waited for Stiles to move.  He followed Stiles into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. 

Derek smiled a polite smile. “Hello Theo.  Glad you could make it.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” He sounded sincere and Derek couldn’t hear a hitch in his heartbeat.

Derek introduce him to everyone. “As you know I’m not an Alpha but my mother is.  She’s the Alpha of Beacon Hills.”

Boyd made sure he was next to Derek. “He may not have the powers of an Alpha but he’s our Alpha.”

They were sitting around the table eating by this point. Theo knew the only way that they would trust him was if he was honest.  “I need to get this out of the way.”  He flashed his blue eyes and everyone jumped a little.  “My eyes are blue because when I was 16 I was bitten.  There was a rogue Alpha in my town and no one knew what it was.  I was bitten on a full moon and you know how difficult they can be.”  He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.  “I was riding home with my mom and sister from my sister’s recital when I changed.  I attacked my mother and she ran off the road.  Our car flipped several times and hit a tree, my mother probably would have survived if I hadn’t attacked her.  My sister died when she was thrown out of the car.”

“I’m so sorry Theo.” Stiles choked out as he wiped his eyes.  It hit too close to home for him.  “I’m so so sorry.”

Theo was wiping his own eyes by this point. Derek was heartbroken for him.  “Do you have a pack?”  Theo shook his head.  “I can’t officially let you join ours but you are welcome to come here anytime.  We know firsthand what that kind of loss is like.”   He held Stiles tightly.

Theo was overjoyed, he hadn’t had a family in a long time. “Thank you.  You have no idea how much this means to me.”

It took a few days for Stiles to tell Theo his story. Theo knew he was in a good place and was able to relax for the first time in almost ten years.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Theo liked Derek and the others he was hesitant to let anyone close. Derek could sense his fear and made a point to invite him over or include him in any pack outings.   Theo fought against it for a little while.

“Why do you guys always ask me over?” He asked Stiles after class one day.

Stiles gave him a sincere smile. “Because we like you.”  He frowned. “Do you not like hanging out with us?”

Theo was surprised by the hint of disappointment in Stiles’ voice. “What? No. I mean yes. Of course, but I’m not one of you.”

Stiles laughed as he draped an arm over his shoulder. “I guess you didn’t get the memo. Even though we can’t make you pack officially, we like having you around and we want you to be in our pack.”

Derek appeared in the doorway. “I told my mom about you and she wants to talk to you.”

Theo’s heart raced as he thought of meeting an Alpha. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

Stiles scoffed and pushed him towards the door. “If she can put up with me, she is going to love you. Now come on.”

That night after dinner Theo, Derek, and Stiles Skyped with Talia. “I don’t know what I was expecting since I’ve never met an Alpha before but your mom was really nice.”

Derek knew he was lucky, he’d met other female Alpha’s before and none were as nice as his mother. “Just wait until you meet her in person, you may change your mind. She’s going to mother you to death.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “She’s really wonderful. She took me and my dad in after my mom was killed. Hell, she literally saved my life. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Three weeks later they had a break and took Theo back to Beacon Hills with them. When they pulled up to the house Talia was waiting for them on the steps. Everyone jumped out and rushed to her, receiving a hug from their Alpha before going inside. Derek and Stiles waited to be last so they could introduce Theo.

Derek embraced his mother. “I missed you mom.”

Talia hugged him tightly. “I missed you too son.” She pulled Stiles into the hug. “I missed both of my boys.” She let them go after she scented them. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you in person Theo.” She pulled the young wolf into a hug too.

Everyone chuckled at his surprise. “Uhh. Hi.” He hugged her back awkwardly. “It’s nice to finally meet you too.”

Talia cupped his face with both hands and studied him for a few long seconds. “Show me your eyes Theo.” He tried to pull away but she gently held him in place. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Please show me your eyes.” Theo flashed his blue eyes then ducked his head. “They’re beautiful.” She raised his head and flashed her red eyes. “What happened was not your fault.” Her Alpha tone brokered no arguments. “You were not prepared for your powers. It was nothing more than a tragic accident. You will not be able to move forward with your life if you don’t accept it as such.” Theo finally nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. “You have a family and pack here and now if you want it.”

“I do. I want it.” Theo choked out as he let Talia hug him again. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Talia smiled and kissed his cheek. “And from now on you will never be alone.” Stiles and Derek hugged him too. “Now, come inside and meet the rest of your family.”

Theo was a bit overwhelmed at exactly how many people were in the pack. Michael, John, Cora, Laura, Scott, Allison, and Kira were inside helping with lunch. “Wow. How do you guys do it?”

Michael laughed as he clapped him on the back. “We’re a little loud and a little touchy feely but…” He looked around at his family. “…you’ll get used to it. We love, respect, and support each other no matter what. We protect the people of Beacon Hills no matter what.”

Theo didn’t say much through lunch, there really wasn’t much of a chance but he didn’t mind. He wanted to learn as much about everyone as possible. The first thing he found that surprised him was that Laura was next in line to be the Alpha. He liked her but she was more than a little terrifying. Cora was another story. She put up a surly front but was a marshmallow on the inside. He was sitting on the steps of the front porch watching the others run around playing football.

Laura took a seat next to him. “How are you doing?”

Theo smiled and shrugged. “It’s a lot to take in honestly. I mean…I’ve never really known any others so…”

Laura laughed as she reached over and squeezed his arm. “Believe me, I totally understand. I’m the oldest, the next in line to lead and sometimes I find them extremely overwhelming.” She watched fondly as her family ran around. “Theo, you don’t have to be alone anymore. I know this is all new to you but you can come to me, any of us actually any time of the day or night. My parents are wonderful people and they will treat you as one of their own as long as you want to be a part of this family and pack. And don’t think that you have to get used to this or know everything right away. Take this week to relax and have fun.” She patted his knee before getting up and joining the others in the football game.

Theo stayed on the steps a while longer before Stiles dragged him out into the yard to join them. The game went on for hours. It was dark by the time they stopped playing and were being called in for dinner.

“Go wash up!” Talia said as they all passed by her. “Shower if you want. You have time.”

Derek chased Stiles up the stairs to their room. They shucked out of their clothes quickly before climbing into the shower. “Hi.” Derek said quietly as he pulled Stiles close.

“Hi yourself Sexywolf.” He said as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. “I love our family but I love our quiet time too.”

“Mmm.” Derek rumbled as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck. “Definitely one of my favorite times of the day.” He rumbled as he nipped and licked at Stiles’ neck. “I fucking love you Stiles.”

Stiles gasped as he lifted himself up and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. “God Der, I love you so much.” He moved so that the head of Derek’s hard cock was at his entrance. “Need you in me babe. Please.”

Derek didn’t hesitate to oblige his husband as he entered him quickly. “Yes!” He growled as he began to thrust. “Fuck yes.”

Stiles was never more thankful that all of the bed and bathrooms were sound proof because everyone in the house would’ve heard their cries of pleasure. Derek fucked Stiles hard and fast, they had dinner to get to after all. They cried out together as they came. Derek covering Stiles’ mouth with his, delving his tongue in deep, making Stiles moan.

They hurried to get dressed then joined everyone else in the kitchen. Derek growled with happiness when he smelled the meal that his parents had made; homemade lasagna, garlic bread, and a Greek salad. It was his favorite meal.

Theo took a seat by Stiles and Derek. “This looks and smells amazing Mr. and Mrs. Hale.”

Michael waved him off. “Please call us Michael and Talia.” Theo blushed but nodded. “This was always the kids’ favorite meal.” Everyone around the table rumbled in agreement. “We thought it would be a great Welcome to the family meal.”

Theo had taken his first bite as Michael talked. “This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“Mom and Dad keep their recipes a closely guarded secret.” Derek said around a mouthful of food as Stiles swatted him for it. “We’ve all tried to recreate a few of our top favorites and have never come close.”

Theo’s heart ached a little at the thought of his own mother. “My mom wasn’t much of a cook. We ate a lot of quick fix meals.” He smiled a little at the memory. “She tried really hard though.”

Stiles’ eyes pricked at the thought of his own mother. “She’d be proud of you.” Theo looked at Stiles in confusion. “You’re in school and doing really well. You’re not hiding yourself away from the world. She’d be proud that you’re living.”

After dinner and clean up everyone gathered around in the living room to watch a movie. The rest of the week went pretty much the same way; meals, movies, board or card games, running in the preserve, and some of the couples broke off and had date nights. They took Theo around Beacon Hills to show him their home. Theo had come from a bigger city so the small town feel appealed to him. He even got to do a ride along with Parrish which he loved.

They had the ceremony to welcome him into the pack the next night. Theo was nervous and no amount of encouragement could take that away. He met another member of the pack, Chris Argent. He’d never met a hunter before either and was a little surprised at how effortlessly he fit into the pack. Chris was there to give him the tattoo. The ceremony wasn’t anything fancy but as soon as he accepted he felt the pack roll through him. He felt each member and it shook him to his core.

“Wow.” He breathed as tears stung his eyes. “This is…” He closed his eyes and just let it roll through him. “I’ve never felt anything like this. I can feel all of you.” He whispered in awe.

Talia whispered in his ear. “Open your eyes Theo.” He opened them to find everyone flashing their wolf eyes. “Show us.” Theo looked a little confused but concentrated and flashed his eyes. He gasped when he saw them reflected in Talia’s. “They’re gold.”

Talia nodded with a bright smile on her face. “That’s what happens when you join a pack dear.”

Theo sobbed as he was surrounded and embraced by his fellow pack members. “Thank you.”

They went back to the Hale house where Chris tattooed a triskele on the inside of right wrist like most of the others. At the end of the week they headed back to school with a new pack member. Theo never thought being a part of a pack would affect him so immensely. Every single part of his life changed with that acceptance.

Stiles had been watching Theo since he officially joined the pack. He was definitely happier but he could tell something was still missing for him. They were relaxing in the living room after class when Stiles decided to ask him what was wrong.

“How are you feeling about the pack?” Stiles asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Theo smiled at him. “It’s really nice to be part of a family again.”

“I know we’re a little overwhelming but we mean well.” Theo nodded and Stiles waited a second before he said. “Are you sure everything is ok? Because you seem like you’re not really happy.”

Theo bit his lip as he thought of what to say. He knew he could talk to Stiles but he didn’t want to sound whiny. “It’s just…” He sighed and looked up at Stiles. “…it’s kind of hard sometimes because you all have someone. And I kind of want that.”

Stiles perked up at that news and swatted Theo’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you say so? I can help you find someone if you want.”

Theo blinded him with a smile. “You’d do that for me?”

“Uhh. Yeah.” Stiles said dumbly to him. “We’re family dude.”

Theo laughed at his excitement. “Thanks Stiles.”

Stiles waved him off then proceeded to grill him for an hour about what he looked for in a mate. It turned out that Theo liked boys too. It didn’t take Stiles long to find someone for Theo. There was a guy in Stiles’ Psych class that he thought would be perfect for him. His name was Nick Kelly. He was a Psych major and super nerdy.

“Hey Nick!” Stiles greeted as they walked into class. “How are you?”

Nick smiled brightly. “Hey Stiles! I’m good. How about you?”

“Good too.” Stiles nodded as they took their seats. “I’m going to be up front and say this is going to sound nosy but are you dating anyone?”

Nick sputtered out a laugh and scratched the back of his neck. “Uhh. Well…no but umm…I thought you were married.”

Stiles squeaked a little and chuckled. “I am. I’m sorry. I umm…I was asking for a friend. Theo? You may have seen him around with me and Derek.” He described him and Nick nodded. “He’s a great guy and I think you are too. And I think you guys could be great together.”

Nick was a little surprised. “Playing matchmaker? Hmm.” He thought for a second. “He a good friend?” Stiles nodded. “Ok. I’ll meet him.”

Stiles clapped giddily. “Awesome!” He sing-songed. “I really think you’ll like him. How about dinner at our place tomorrow night?”

“Sounds great.” Nick said sincerely. Class started so they didn’t get to talk about it for a while. As they were walking out Nick said. “What does Derek think about you playing match maker?”

Derek pushed off the wall and said. “I think it’s a great idea.” He kissed Stiles’ cheek and wrapped an arm around him. “He has great instincts.”

Nick shook Derek’s hand. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow night then.”

At lunch Stiles told Theo about the dinner date and if Theo hadn’t been a were Stiles was pretty sure he would’ve been green. Both Derek and Stiles tried to assure him that it was going to work out. Nick showed up the next night for dinner and Derek was right about Stiles’ instincts. Nick seemed to fit in well with their group, he could at least handle conversation with them.   “Theo, I was wondering if maybe we could go for a walk after dinner?”  

Theo was little surprised at the request but nodded. “Yeah. Sure.”

After they ate and cleaned up Theo and Nick went for a walk. “I like your friends and dinner was great bit I just wanted to spend a little time alone with you. Is that ok?”

“Yeah.” Theo said shyly. “I’m still kind of getting used to all of them.” Nick raised an eyebrow. “I lost all of my family when I was young. Kind of used to being on my own.”

Nick couldn’t imagine what that was like. “I’m really sorry to hear that.” He took Theo’s hand as they walked. “I come from a pretty big family and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to any of them.” He squeezed Theo’s hand. “You’re lucky to have all of them. They seem to really care about you.”

Theo’s chest warmed at the thought. “Yeah. They do. They gave me a family.”

They walked around campus for a while then Nick walked him back home. He went in to say goodnight to everyone, kissed Theo goodnight, and headed home with plans for another date over the weekend.

Theo joined Stiles and Derek in the kitchen. “Thanks Stiles. He’s pretty great.” “You’re very welcome.” Stiles said warmly.

He sat quietly for a few minutes before he said. “What do you guys think about telling him?” They didn’t need him to tell them what he meant. Derek was their Alpha on campus. “I think you should tell him when and if you’re comfortable. People know about our kind but not everyone is ok with it.”

Stiles agreed with Derek. “You definitely have to be careful. You’ll know when and if it’s right. If you want Derek and I can be there with you if you decide to tell him.” Derek nodded in agreement. “We’re always here for you.”

“Thanks guys.” Theo said with a big smile. “I’m going to head to my room. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Good night!” Both called as he disappeared down the hall.

Derek pulled Stiles into his lap. “Great job babe.”

Stiles wiggled around until he was straddling his lap with his arms around his neck. “I hope it works out for him.”

Derek planted a trail of kisses up his neck and bit his earlobe. “I hope so too. Theo’s a good guy and he deserves to be happy after everything he’s been through.”

Stiles rocked against him as he kissed his neck. “Yeah. Yeah. He’s great.” He moaned as he gripped a handful of Derek’s hair. “Nick is awesome. They’ll be great together.”

Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt over his head and licked his chest. “Let’s not talk about them now.” Stiles nodded. “Let’s talk about how sexy you are when you fuck me.” He bit hard into Stiles neck, sucking a mark that would disappear in seconds. “Let’s talk about how we’re going to go back to our room, you’re going to use those magnificent fingers of yours to open me up and then, then you’re going to use your beautiful cock to fuck me until I scream your name.”

Stiles was rutting against Derek as he described everything he wanted. The moment was broken by Erica screaming. “Let’s talk about werewolf hearing and how you two idiots are going to take that talk to your soundproof room!”

Derek and Stiles burst out laughing. “We’re not sorry!” They both yelled.

Stiles kissed Derek and said. “Come on Sexywolf. Take me to bed and I’ll give you everything you want.”

Derek stood up with Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist and carried him to their room where he indeed gave Derek everything he asked for. As werewolves they didn’t really need the care. They healed too quickly for it to matter but they loved the intimacy of it too much to stop. Derek was laid out in their bed on his back with Stiles between his legs. “You’re so beautiful Derek Hale.”

Derek took Stiles by the wrist. “That’s Stilinski-Hale.”

Stiles giggled as he nodded. “Yeah. It is isn’t it.” Derek bit his lip and nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek said as he pulled Stiles on top of him. They kissed passionately. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you that night Stiles.” He whispered as they pressed their foreheads together.

“Shh.” Stiles said as he kissed him quiet. “You’ll never have to worry about that Der. I’m never going to leave you.” Stiles had been slowly opening Derek up. “Never.” He slid inside his husband and both gasped. “Oh god.” Stiles groaned as he bottomed out. “So good. You feel so good.”

Derek arched up into Stiles’ thrusts. “Stiles!” He cried out as Stiles started to move. “Faster Stiles. Harder and faster.”

Stiles gave him exactly what he asked for with a little dirty talk on the side. “Fuck Derek! You take my dick so good.” He pounded into him. “So fucking good for me.” He pushed Derek’s legs up and draped them over his shoulders.

Derek cried out as the angle changed and Stiles hit his prostate with every thrust. “Oh fuck. Keep doing that Stiles. Just like that.” His claws were tearing into their sheets as Stiles fucked him hard.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s leaking cock and stroked furiously. “Come on babe. Cum for me.”

“Ahhh!” Derek yelled as he came all over his chest and Stiles’ hand. “Fuck!” He shook as he rode out his orgasm.

Stiles gritted his teeth as Derek clenched around him. He guided Derek through his orgasm then pounded hard and fast into him cumming three thrusts later. “Derek!” He collapsed on top of him and panted. “Fuck babe. That was amazing.” He lazily kissed Derek’s neck. “Mmm.” Derek said as he patted Stiles’ head.

Stiles chuckled as he eased out of Derek and fell to his side. “You’re so adorable when you’re fucked speechless.”

Derek rolled over and wrapped himself around Stiles. “You love me like this.”

“Yes I do.” Stiles said as he kissed the top of his head. “More than you can imagine.”

“Mmm.” Derek hummed again as he kissed Stiles’ chest and fell asleep. Stiles fell asleep soon after.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nick seemed to fit in effortlessly with the pack and Theo was happier than Stiles had ever seen him. That was why he was devastated when he accidentally found the text. He and Nick had the same phone and when Stiles heard the alert he thought it was Derek letting him know that he, Boyd, and Isaac were on the way home.

He realized too late that it wasn’t his it was phone and that it was also a text from a blocked number. DO YOU HAVE THE INFORMATION WE NEED? HE DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE TRUE TO THE CAUSE. THEY ARE MONSTERS AND MUST BE DEALT WITH.

He quickly took a picture of it because he could hear Theo calling out to him as he walked into the kitchen. Theo sniffed and frowned when he walked in. "Are you ok Stiles?" He could smell fear and panic from his pack mate. "Stiles?" He asked as he rushed to his side. “Are you ok?”

Stiles shook his head as he forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah. I'm good." He cradled his elbow. “Hit my not so funny bone.” He smiled a little and waved his phone. "Just got a message from Derek, they're about five minutes away."

Theo smiled brightly as he grabbed plates and silverware. "That's great because dinner should be here around the same time."

Theo left and Stiles blew out a breath, almost deflating. He was so thankful that neither of them had phone cases because he had actually held up Nick's phone. He had never been good at lying, at least not until he became a werewolf and learned how to control his heartbeat.

Derek and the others walked in exactly five minutes later. “Hey babe.” Derek murmured as he wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his face in his mate’s neck. “What’s wrong?” Derek pulled back and cupped his husband’s face. “Why do you smell…?” Derek inhaled deeply. “…. Scared? Stiles, why do you smell scared?”

Stiles took him by the hand and led him down the hall to their room. “We have a problem.” Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket, pulled up the picture, and gave the phone to Derek.

“What the hell is going on?” Derek furrowed his brow as he took the phone. He practically roared when he read what was on the screen. “I’m going to fucking kill him.” Derek’s fangs had dropped and his eyes were glowing gold. 

“Woah.” Stiles help up his hands. “Calm down big guy.” He stepped closer and cupped Derek’s face with both hands. “We can’t let him know yet. We have to find out what’s going on, who he really is, but most importantly who he is working for or with.”

Derek panted heavily as he listened to Stiles, trying to calm himself. “We take him to my mother.” He slurred around his fangs. “Stiles, I can’t…” He pulled him close and buried his face in his neck again. “I can’t lose you. If he’s a hunter….”

Stiles didn’t need him to finish that sentence. “I know.” He said quietly. “I know. We’re not going to lose anyone Derek.” Stiles said with conviction. “I swear on my life.”

They held each other for a few minutes, using each other to calm. Derek was the first to speak. “We need to talk to the others first, come up with a plan. They have tickets for that music festival this weekend. We’ll get everyone together then.”

Stiles didn’t like the idea of leaving Theo out of the meeting but they couldn’t tell him, not until they had more information. “I think that will be the best time.”

They finally joined the others and tried to enjoy dinner. The next morning Derek and Stiles called their parents to let them know what was going on. Talia wanted them home right away but John convinced her to give them to the weekend so they didn’t draw suspicion. Meanwhile she and John would use their contacts to see what they could find.

Boyd and Erica were the first ones they pulled aside to tell. “What the fuck?” Erica growled as her eyes flashed gold and her claws popped out. “We take him out now.”

Derek held his hand up. “No.” He let out a deep rumble when she tried to argue. “I’m not the Alpha and have no power over you but I’m begging you. Please don’t do anything until we can get more information.”

Erica smiled as her fangs retracted. “Der Bear, you may not be an Alpha but you are our Alpha.” Boyd nodded in agreement. “What do you have in mind?”

“While they are at the festival this weekend we are going to see our parents.” Derek and Stiles had eventually agreed that going to see them in person was the best thing to do. “John and my mom are reaching out to their contacts to see what they can get on Nick. I have no doubt that he’s a hunter but we need to know who he’s affiliated with so we know what we’re up against.”

Boyd and Erica agreed with him and by the end of the week everyone knew about what had been found. Derek waited until they were on their way to Beacon Hills to tell Ethan and Aiden. He knew it would be safer for Nick that way. The twins could still be a little violent when it came to pack members being in trouble. 

Derek was relieved when Theo and Nick decided to go a day early so they could do some sight seeing. They packed up the next morning and headed home. Talia hugged all of them tightly before pushing them all inside. 

John was also there and the look of relief when he saw Stiles brought tears to his eyes. “Son.” He said breathlessly as he hugged him tight.

Stiles squeezed back almost as hard. “We’re ok Pop.” He patted his back before he pulled away. “We’re ok. Come on.” 

They followed the others into the kitchen where food and drinks were waiting. Everyone took a seat around the table. Talia couldn’t be happier to have her pack around regardless of the situation.

Derek had Danny clone Nick’s cell phone and laptop while they loaded the car for their trip. He wanted to have every bit of information he could get when they went to see his mother. 

“If he is a hunter and involved in some nefarious plan…” Danny said as he typed away. “…he’s hiding it extremely well. And I don’t like to brag but there are maybe ten people in the world that could hide anything from me and Nick is not one of them. He has absolutely no security on his laptop or phone. Every correspondence that has anything significant is incoming. I just…” He sighed as he looked around at the rest of the pack. “I don’t think he’s involved like they want him to be.”

John had called in a few favors and managed to get some background information on Nick’s family. “According to Scott’s dad Nick was orphaned at 6 years old when his parents were killed in a plane crash. His father was flying the plane; they were on their way back from Seattle.” He flapped his hand like Stiles would do. “Anyway, his maternal grandparents took him in. They raised him in Sacramento and he lived there until he was accepted to Stanford.”

Michael was reading through what John had passed around. “I get the feeling that we’re not going to like the background on his grandparents.”

“Not exactly.” John scratched the back of his neck as he read through his notes. “His father was a pilot professionally. His mother owned her own catering business, it was small but profitable. His paternal grandfather, Nathan Price, is retired NAVY and the grandmother, Elizabeth, a housewife. The maternal grandfather Charles Jackson…” John blew out a breath. “Much like Argent he used selling guns as a cover for being a hunter. If you didn’t know what to look for you’d never know. The wife Teresa, she’s actually the scary one. Her parents, Clayton and Martha McGinnis, were the founders and heads of the militia group Humans First. They took over when her parents couldn’t hunt anymore and have been extremely vocal since it came out that supernatural’s are real. They’re pretty heavily embedded in Northern California and Washington State.”

Talia hissed at the name. “They are vile. They give hunters like the Argent’s a bad name.” It pained her to even ask, to even think about what she was about to say. “Do you think that Theo knows?”

“No!” Derek and the others said in unison.

Derek was proud of them for supporting their pack mate. “Theo is too innocent. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he knew.” The others agreed again.

Talia felt the same way but she had to ask. “I had to ask even though I agree.” She stood and paced around the kitchen while she thought. “We don’t have a lot of choices on how to resolve this. Acting like we don’t know isn’t even an option. First we have to decide on whether to tell Theo before we confront Nick.”

“Thankfully Nick doesn’t have werewolf abilities.” Stiles said and everyone agreed. “And as much as I love Theo he wouldn’t be able to hide anything from him. We should keep him in the dark as long as possible.” The others agreed to that as well.

Talia wasn’t going to risk the loss of any of her family or pack. “I believe the best course of action is to deal with this immediately. Let them have their weekend while we plan.” Everyone else agreed.

The next two days were filled with planning and allies from other packs arriving in case they were needed. The most interesting arrival was Talia’s brother Peter. Stiles had never actually met the man but he’d heard stories. He wasn’t a family favorite because he could be violent and ruthless. Stiles found him interesting and sarcastic.

Peter walked circles around him after they were introduced. “So you are the young man my sister bestowed the gift of the bite on?” He leaned in and sniffed Stiles. Actually freaking sniffed him. “She doesn’t do that lightly you know?”

Stiles knew how important what she had done was. “I’m aware.”

Derek growled and tried to step between them. “Stay away from my mate Peter.”

Peter laughed and patted Derek on the head. HE PATTED DEREK ON THE HEAD! “My dear nephew, I have no desire for your boy toy.”

“Hey!” Stiles squawked indignantly. “I am neither a boy nor a toy.” He dropped his fangs and flashed his golden eyes. “Sociopath.” Stiles growled at the older wolf.

Peter laughed and Stiles was pretty sure he saw his eyes twinkle. “The correct term my dear boy is Psychopath. Some find it charming. Clearly my sister and her family do not.” He reached out to pinch Stiles’ cheek but drew back when Stiles nipped at him. “Oh yes. Believe it or not Stiles; we’re going to get along very well.”

“Not likely.” Stiles growled as Derek led him away.  
Derek waited until they were safely locked in their room before he pushed Stiles back against the door.

“Are you crazy?” He sounded more shocked than angry. “No one messes with Peter because he actually is crazy.”

Stiles stood up straighter as he pulled his husband closer. “I’m not afraid of him. And I won’t let him disrespect you or anyone else in our family.”

Derek huffed as he leaned his forehead against Stiles’. “There are so many reasons why I love you but your mouth is definitely in the top three.”

Stiles burst out laughing because he was expecting something serious. “You’re an idiot.” He whispered before he claimed Derek’s lips with his own. He pulled back a few seconds later for some much needed air and said. “What are the other two?” 

Derek chuckled as he nibbled down Stiles’ neck. “Definitely your ass and your eyes.” He squeezed a handful of his husband’s ass as he said it.

Stiles gasped and hummed. “I’m pretty fond of your ass too.” It didn’t come out nearly as sexy as he had intended because Derek chose that moment to cup his rapidly growing cock. “Fuck Der.” He said breathlessly and swallowed hard. “Should we be doing this with a house full of people?” Derek gripped a little tighter and took Stiles’ earlobe in between his teeth as a response. Stiles nodded excitedly. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re right. Fuck all of the people in the house. The room is soundproof anyway.” Then he proceeded to climb Derek like a monkey, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around him.

Derek yanked him away from the door and carried him to their bed. He did his best not to injure either one of them as he fell onto the bed. “Stiles.” Derek slurred around his fangs and that was never not going to be a turn on for him. “I love you.” Derek whispered as he undressed him. “I want to ride you.” Stiles shuddered as Derek licked up his neck and whispered those words in his ear. “Will you give me that?”

 Stiles grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up so he could kiss him passionately. “I’d give you anything in the fucking world Derek.” It took mere seconds for Derek to have them undressed and a bottle of lube in his own hand. He wouldn’t let Stiles take it from him. “You gonna put on a show for me?” Derek rolled off of him and lay back on the bed. He found himself being straddled by Stiles seconds later, his hands roaming slowly over his chest and stomach. “You are so fucking beautiful babe.” He whispered as he followed his hands with his eyes. “How did I get so damn lucky?”

Derek arched into Stiles’ touch, goose bumps popped up everywhere he was touched. “Stiles.” He writhed and moaned. “I….” He swallowed hard. “I fucking love your hands. Your fingers, fuck.” He gasped as Stiles tweaked both of his nipples gently. “Fuck.”

“God.” Stiles breathed as he leaned down and licked at one of Derek’s nipples. “So beautiful.” Stiles covered his hand in lube and wrapped it around Derek’s cock and started slowly stroking him. “Your cock is beautiful. I love the way it feels in my hand, in my mouth, and especially buried deep in my ass.” He kissed his way down Derek’s chest, dipped his tongue in Derek’s bellybutton before swallowing his cock down until his nose was buried in the curly hair at the base of his cock. He inhaled deeply then began to bob his head up and down as he sucked gently. 

He hummed as Derek groaned and gripped two handfuls of Stiles’ hair. “Christ Stiles!” Derek cried out as he arched up off the bed. “Your mouth….” Stiles doubled his efforts as he cupped Derek’s balls and gently rolled them around. “Stiles….” Stiles slipped a lubed up finger into Derek and he groaned as he pulled on his hair. Stiles worked him open as he continued to take Derek deep into his throat. Derek was barely holding onto his control. “Stiles you have to stop or I’m going to cum.” Derek shuddered as Stiles moaned, feeling the vibrations all the way to his toes. “Please babe. Please. I want to cum while I’m riding you.”

Stiles took him all the way down one more time before pulling off. “Come on.” He tapped Derek’s hip, encouraging him to move so they could switch places. 

Derek took a few deep breaths before he shoved Stiles back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. “I love you so much.” He murmured as he guided Stiles’ cock into himself and sank down. “Fuck Stiles.” He moaned as he threw his head back and slowly began to rock back and forth. “You feel so fucking good.”

Stiles gripped Derek’s hips hard as he began to ride him without abandon. “Oh god Der.” Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back for as long as he could. “Fuck babe. I’m not going to last long.”

Derek sped up his movements. “Look at me Stiles.” Stiles’ eyes flew open at his husband’s command. “You`re so beautiful. I want you to cum for me Stiles.” He took one of Stiles` hands and wrapped around his own cock. “I`m so close. I want to feel you filling me up when I cum. Can you do that for me babe?”

Stiles licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. Anything for you.” Derek began rolling his hips faster and on every downward movement Stiles would thrust up. Stiles was barely hanging on. “You’re so beautiful Derek.” He flashed his eyes at his husband who returned the flash.

“I’m going to cum Stiles. Please….please tell me you’re close.” Derek gasped as he slammed himself harder and faster.

Stiles stroked Derek faster. “Now babe.” He grunted as he pulled Derek down hard. “Fuck. Now!”

Stiles came hard inside Derek and Derek shot all over Stiles’ chest. Derek fell over on top of Stiles, panting hard as he clenched around Stiles’ cock. Both shuddered as they rode out their orgasms, sharing lazy kisses once they’d recovered enough.  After a long few minutes Derek flopped to the side but kept an arm and a leg draped over Stiles.

Stiles hummed happily as he wrapped an arm tightly around Derek. “I think you broke me.”

Derek chuckled as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck. “What a way to go though.”

Stiles hummed in agreement. Eventually they got up and showered together then fell back in bed and passed out. The next day was full of planning. All of the back up they might need had arrived. Chris Argent had even come to offer his help. Allison was loading her crossbow when he and Stiles walked into the kitchen. They grabbed plates of food and joined everyone around the dining room table. 

The messages to Nick’s phone grew in number and aggressiveness over the weekend. By Sunday afternoon the sender was demanding an answer from Nick. Then messages started coming in from his grandmother. They started out concerned then grew to hostile which was putting it mildly. There were threats of killing him along with the monsters if he had become the disgrace they thought he was. Nick finally answered and assured them he was not a disgrace. He was merely still collecting vital information for the cause. He message seemed to placate his grandmother for the time being. 

Talia was even more determined to make the first move. “We need to strike now. Derek dear, you message Theo and tell him that you all have decided to skip classes on Monday and have gone home. Tell him that you want them to join us when they are finished at the festival.”

“Yes ma`am.” Derek said without hesitation and sent the message to Theo. 

Their first plan was to try to arrange some kind of accord with the group. Talia never picked fighting first if she could help it. Theo answered Derek’s text several hours later expressing his excitement about seeing his Alpha and pack.

Since reinforcements arrived there had been hourly patrols of the preserve. Any and every way to the Hale house was monitored. 

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica were patrolling when Stiles said. “I feel like we’re having our own Twilight Breaking Dawn moment.” He squawked when Erica slapped him in the back of the head. “What the hell Catwoman?”

Erica hissed as she pointed a finger at him. “You are expressly forbidden to compare our situation to fucking Twilight. And the next time you do I’ll break a bone. Those fucking movies were lame.”

Neither Boyd nor Derek were even tempted to remind her that she dragged both of them to see all three movies on opening night. Stiles looked to his husband for help but all Derek did was shake his head. “Traitor.” Stiles grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Erica`s cackle turned into a scream as an arrow pierced her shoulder then another her thigh. Boyd roared as his mate hit the ground. 

“We’ve got to get back to the house before they get too close.” Derek said quietly as he grabbed Stiles’ hand. 

“It’s too late.” Boyd growled as more arrows flew towards them, barely missing each of them.  

They ran, Derek ended up having to help Boyd with Erica. They skidded to a stop when they reached the clearing in front of the house. The house that his parents and some of the other pack members were apparently trapped in if the noise coming from inside was anything to go by. Derek roared as he Stiles ran towards the house only to be thrown backwards by an invisible barrier. It took them a second to recover and get to their feet again.

“What the fuck?” Stiles slurred around his fangs.  
  
Derek swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he said. “Fucking mountain ash.”   
  
When he turned around there were at least a dozen hunters there, a semi circle formed around them. They were trapped now too. Derek had led them into a trap. He’d apparently said this out loud because the man, who was obviously the leader, laughed.  
  
“You didn’t lead them if it makes you feel any better. It’s been our plan all along.” There was a scuffle from behind him as Theo and Nick were dragged forward from the forest. Both were bound and gagged, that’s how they’d kept Theo from warning the rest of the pack. “We’ve just been waiting on these two to get here. Now we have all the monsters in one place.”  
  
Stiles growled and lunged for the guy but was pulled back by Derek. “You’re the monster. And my father is in there. He’s human.”  
  
The guy snarled as he said. “He’s worse than any of you, a traitor to his own kind.” He looked down at Nick who was being forced to kneel beside him. “Just like my grandson here. I never thought he’d turn on his own family. He’ll just have to learn like his parents did.” No one was expecting that. “Cut’em loose.” As soon as they were free they were shoved towards Derek. “He’s all yours now.”  
  
Nick had stumbled but was caught by Derek. “Are you guys ok?”  
  
Theo nodded as he tried to move Nick behind him. “They didn’t hurt us.” He looked to Derek. “I’m so sorry Derek. I don’t know how all of this happened.”  
  
Derek felt sorry for his newest pack mate. He wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. “It’s ok.” Theo tried to argue. “I know you didn’t know. We….we just found out last week. We couldn’t tell you until we knew if Nick was one of them.”  
  
Theo looked even more heart broken than he had before. “This is all my fault.”  
  
A female voice broke up the moment. “You were born a monster. You can’t help that.”  
  
From behind where he was being hidden Nick whispered. “Grandma?”

The older lady scoffed. “You’re no grandson of mine if you’re siding with these things.”   
  
Stiles felt Nick’s sadness radiating off of him as he said. “You had your own daughter killed?”  
  
The old lady nodded with pride. “She’d gone soft.” She practically spat when she said. “Wanted to live by some stupid code. Werewolves cannot be trusted regardless of what the rest of society thinks.”  
  
Derek had been assessing their situation as everyone talked around him. His mother had been talking in a tone that only werewolf ears could hear. “The inside of the house is circled in mountain ash and the windows and doors have been nailed shut to keep the humans in. Peter and some of the others managed to get out before we were locked in. I don’t know where they are.”  
  
Peter’s voice broke through and Derek couldn’t be happier that his psychotic uncle had made it out. Odds were more in their favor now. “I’m with the others on the back side of the house. They seem to only have the front covered. Not very smart if you ask me. What’s the plan?”  
  
Derek couldn’t agree more. Before he could offer any ideas up his mother said loudly. “Let my family go and take me. I’m the Alpha. I’m worth more than they are.”  
  
All of the wolves growled in disagreement. They were silenced when a gun shot rang out. “Shut up!” It was Nick’s grandmother. “We don’t negotiate. “You’re all going to die today. But we’ll be more than happy to start with the Alpha. Burn it to the ground.” Teresa yelled and some of the hunters pulled out flame throwers.  
  
Derek roared louder than he ever thought possible and hell broke loose around them. Nick was the only one of them that could get through the mountain ash so he was taken out first. He took a shot to the leg and one to the chest. Theo screamed as he watched his mate fall.   
  
Derek shoved him towards Nick. “Get him out of here.”  
  
Theo scooped him up and ran to where Boyd had hidden Erica. Peter and the dozen allies that had assembled joined the fray to fight. The house was burning pretty quickly and Derek had no idea how they were going to get inside.  
  
Peter had made his way to where Derek and Stiles were fighting with a small group. “Nephew!” He called out to get Derek’s attention. “Go save the rest of our pack. Your mate and I will take care of these fools.”   
  
“How the hell am I supposed to get through the ash?” He yelled as he threw a hunter across their yard.  
  
Peter smiled as he threw a hunter and he landed on the one Derek had just been fighting with. “You’ve always been strong willed nephew. If anyone can get through it’s you. Now go! They’re running out of time.”  
  
Derek kissed Stiles quickly. “I love you and I will save them. No matter what it takes.”  
  
Stiles didn’t have time to respond. Derek was gone and the fight continued. “He’ll save them.” He heard Peter say before he was knocked on his ass.  
  
Derek skidded to a stop in front of the house. He had no idea how he was supposed to get through. He could hear everyone in side trying to find a way out. Deaton’s voice came through the screaming. “You can do this Derek. You have the strength of character. You have the will. You can break through the barrier.”   
  
Derek raised his hands in front of him, shoulder height and pushed forward. His hands burned as they pushed against the barrier. “Fuck.” He hissed at the burn. “This is not going to work.” Then he heard Deaton’s words roll through his mind. He thought of his family, of his husband, of his friends.   
  
Derek felt a tingle deep inside his chest, a painful tingle, as he pushed. That was the best way he could describe it. He was thinking about it so much that he hadn’t realized that his hands were through the barrier. He pushed the rest of the way through and ran up the stairs to the front door. He ripped it off its hinges to find the living room engulfed in flames and his family cornered. John, the only able human, had made his way through the smoke and fire to brush away the line of mountain ash.  
  
Derek and John gathered everyone in a tight huddle and quickly led them outside. The fight was practically over when they emerged. Stiles had Nick’s grandmother on the ground with a foot on her neck. “It’s scum like you that give decent hunters a bad name.” He pushed down harder and the woman flailed before grabbing his foot.   
  
“Stiles.” Derek called out to him and everyone gasped as Stiles relaxed. “Let your dad take her. She’ll pay for what she’s done.”  
  
Stiles kept his eyes on Derek as he moved his foot and his dad handcuffed her. “Derek.” He whispered as he walked closer to his husband, hand stretched out towards him but then he yanked it back. “Your….your eyes.”  
  
It wasn’t until Stiles was in front of him and he could see red reflecting back that he understood why Stiles was so shocked. “What the hell?” He turned to look at his parents. “Mom? Dad?”

 

>  


End file.
